Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: Es mi versión del 5 libro. Creo que me paso con el romance... ¡¡¡No sean malos, es mi primer fict! Tenga eso en cuenta. Reviews, por fisss!


Aquí tengo el NUEVO formato. Me la pase buscando como hacerlo ya hasta que lo encontre y lo pude realizar... (tarde 1 hora con cada uno) Aquí lo tengo para no tener complicaciones al leerlo:

Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix  
Autora: María Belén Navarro  
Mi E- Mail: Parvati58@hotmail.com

Capitulo 1- Las cartas de la alegrííia

Era una mañana tranquila en el número 4 de Prive Drive, demasiado tranquila... para ser 31 de julio.  
Harry se levantó demasiado temprano, pensando que todavía faltaba un mes para el comienzo de clases del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, que para él, Harry, era como un hogar, mejor que Prive Drive. Miró el reloj el cual, Harry, se dio cuenta que no funcionaba desde hace muchos meses. Había dejado de funcionar en una de las tres pruebas del torneo de tres magos pero pensar en ello no le dio alegría. Al contrario, se llenó de una tristeza enorme que contenía pena y dolor. En la última prueba del torneo, Cedric murió de una forma horrible, había sido asesinado por Lord Voldemort, al igual que los padres de Harry. Harry trató de volver al presente, se había quedado mirando la ventana con una mirada perdida, consiente del momento que vivía y la crisis del mundo mágico.  
Algo blanco rozó el hombro de Harry, este se dio vuelta y vio a Hedwig que se acomodaba en la jaula. A continuación apareció Pigwidgeon seguida por otras dos lechuzas que eran como Hedwig solo que una era negra y otra colorada. Se dirigió primero a la negra, la cual lo miró y dejó una carta sobre el escritorio y se fue, sin duda era la carta de Hogwarts porque tenía el escudo. Miró a la colorada la cual hizo lo mismo que la negra, es debía de ser la carta de Hermione porque también dejo un paquete a parte del sobre. Harry fue y abrió la carta de Hermione, la cual se notaba la buena caligrafía de la niña.  


Querido Harry:  
¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! Espero que estés bien.  
Tengo grandes noticias ¡¡¡soy prefecta!!!, espero que lo tomes mejor que Ron porque este se enojo y me escribió de todo y me hizo el cuestionario más grande de toda mi vida respecto a mis sentimientos...  
Para tu información no fui a Bulgaria con Viktor sino que decidí quedarme aquí. Sé sintió muy mal, pero estoy segura que pronto se recobrará.  
Espero que estés bien con tus tíos ya que Ron me contó que no podrás ir a su casa este verano, pero no te preocupes, Harry, dentro de un mes nos veremos o antes, ¿cuando piensas ir a callejón Diagon? Capas arreglemos y nos vemos, ¿no te parece? Devuelta, ¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños!!! Espero que te guste tu regalo,  
Hermione

Harry abrió el paquete y vio una especie de agenda pero era mágica y contenía una nota de Hermione.

Es una agenda mágica, anota ella misma las cosas, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo en voz alta y listo. También es buena para estudio ya que te enseña prácticos y sencillos hechizos diferentes cada día.

- ¡¡¡Genial!!! Fantástico, gracias Hermione- Dijo Harry alegremente en voz alta. Dejó aparte la carta de Hermione y fue hacia Pigwidgeon que no dejaba de chillar(Hedwig miraba a la diminuta lechuza con cara de "madura o sino...")agarró la carta de Ron.

Querido Harry:  
¿Cómo estas?, Yo estoy bien y espero que vos también.  
¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!! Tu regalo te lo doy cuando vallamos a Callejón Diagon, espero que puedas ir, acordamos con Hermione el 5 de agosto al medio día, si no puedes ir avísame.  
¿Has tenido noticias de Sirius? ¿Y de quienes son Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher? Le pregunte a mi padre pero él dijo que no me podía decir, no sé porque.  
Espero que nos veamos pronto,  
Ron

Post scriptum: Percy a recibido un asenso, ahora es jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, ya sabes por la muerte de Crouch...

Harry dejó la carta de Ron al lado de la de Hermione, a decir verdad no quería recordar a Crouch.  
Se dirigió a Hedwig que estaba en su jaula y aleteó cuando Harry se acerco a ella.  
Harry sacó la carta que debía de ser de Sirius, y así era.

Querido Harry:  
¡¡¡ Feliz cumpleaños!!! Mira que grande estas, 15 años...  
¿Cómo estas? ¿Te tratan bien los muggles? Espero que sí. Remus te manda saludos, ya sabes estoy en su casa, cumpliendo lo que me dijo Dumbledore.  
El regalo de cumpleaños te lo doy cuando nos veamos ya que quiero verte y te aseguro que será pronto.  
Mándales mis saludos a Ron y a Hermione, he oído que Hermione se hizo perfecta, felicítala de mi parte ¿sí?  
Sirius

Dejo la carta de Sirius a un lado, estaba contento de que él este bien. Se vistió y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se escuchó un grito... pero era de alegría...  


Capitulo 2- Arabella Figg

Fue a la cocina donde la tía Petunia saltaba de alegría, con Dudley y tío Vernon con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Harry.  
- Solo un pequeño inconveniente, Petunia, ¿Quien cuidará al chico? -Dijo tío Vernon sin hacer caso a Harry.  
- Yo voto por la Señora Figg, Vernon, ya que tu hermana no puede... y nadie más se me ocurre - Contesto tía Petunia pensativamente  
- Buena idea- Dijo Dudley mirando a Harry - No quiero que él arruine el viaje. - ¿Qué viaje?- Preguntó Harry sentándose en una de las sillas.  
- Un viaje de negocios a EE.UU. y es un lugar que no conocerás. - Contestó Vernon- Nos vamos a la noche y tú te quedarás con la Señora Figg hasta el inicio de tu colegio.

Harry miró su plato vacío con tristeza -Lo que necesitaba, quedarme con Figg y no poder disfrutar de lo quedaba del verano- pensó Harry.  
- Así que debes hacer tu baúl antes de la tarde y te llevaré a la casa de esa Señora- Gruñó Tío Vernon.  
-si- contestó Harry sin animo. Terminó de desayunar y subió a su habitación hizo el baúl y decidió contestarles a Ron y Hermione de donde iba a estar y contándoles lo que Sirius escribió en la carta. Se quedó mirando al cielo que se ocultaba rápidamente.  
- Baja ya- Gritó Tía Petunia desde el piso de abajo. Bajo el baúl siguió a tío Vernon hasta la casa de la Sra. Figg. Tocó el timbre.  
- Hola Vernon, hola Harry- dijo la Sra. Figg mirando dulcemente a Harry. Harry no comprendía aquello ¿cómo la Sra. Figg lo miraba como un hijo y al tío Vernon como un bicho raro? Se suponía que ella debía de querer a sus tíos y detestarlo ¿cómo, sino se prestaba siempre a ayudar a sus tíos? Debían de ser buenos amigos pero no parecía...  
- Hola Figg, aquí esta el chico -Gruño Vernon.  
- Qué tenga un buen viaje, Vernon y no te preocupes- Dijo Figg después de estar 5 minutos charlando. Vernon se fue y la Sra. Figg miró a Harry.  
- Entra Harry- dijo ella dejándolo pasar, Harry agarró el baúl pero la Sra. Figg le dio la mano y dijo que no se preocupara que ella podía pero Harry sé negó, tenía modales pensaba usarlos.  
- Primero deja que me presente- le tendió ella la mano- Arabella Figg, mucho gusto Harry Potter, cielo- Harry la miró sorprendido si ella era Arabella Figg y se supone que conocía Dumbledore ella debía de ser una...  
Ella sacó una varita mágica y hizo el hechizo levitador para levantar el baúl.  
- Hechizo simple, Harry, seguro que ya lo sabías- dijo ella al contemplar la cara de desconcierto de niño.  
- Pero yo pensaba que usted era una muggle común y corriente, y no tenía nada que ver con Arabella- Dijo Harry todavía muy impresionado.  
- Ahora te das cuenta que las apariencias no siempre te dicen la verdad- contesto Arabella- Te llevaré a tu habitación.  
La siguió hasta una puerta que tenia un cartel que decía "invitados"  
- Aunque tú no eres un invitado común y corriente, mereces más que esto, esta es tu habitación.  
Era una habitación hermosa, tenía una ventana que daba al patio y entraba mucha luz por ella, una cama con sabanas suaves y cálidas y un armario que hacia juego con el papel de las paredes, a parte del escritorio. Harry recordó rápidamente los cuartos de Hogwarts solo que esta solo tenía una cama.  
- Muchas gracias, Arabella, pero es demasiado para mí- Dijo Harry entrando en la habitación.  
- Es menos de lo que mereces, querido- dijo ella sentándose en la cama- Que parecido tan asombro a James y los hermosos ojos de tu madre- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al mencionar a Lily.  
- usted, ¿conoció a mis padres?- pregunto Harry al darse cuenta que Arabella tenia la misma edad que Sirius, él cual había sido el mejor amigo del padre de Harry, capaz algo parecido era en este caso.  
- Conocí muy bien a tu madre, íbamos en el mismo curso y casa, éramos muy buenas amigas, como Sirius y James, por eso yo soy tu madrina- llena de alegría al decirlo.  
- ¿mi madrina? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?- pregunto Harry.  
- porque te hubieras dado cuenta de que era una bruja y eso no lo tenías que saber- contestó su madrina- Sirius me hablo sobre lo que paso hacía un mes y, Harry, te aseguro que no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió- dijo amablemente.  
- muchas gracias, madrina, pero ¿a visto a Sirius? ¿Cómo esta él?- dijo Harry.  
- lo he visto y esta bien, en la casa de Remus. Ahora acomódate y baja a cenar- le contesto en tono sincero. Ella salió y dejó a Harry con sus pensamientos.  
A los 10 minutos bajo a cenar y vio a Arabella cocinando como una muggle.  
- Siéntate, Harry y charlemos mientras termino de cocinar- le dijo ella al niño- ¿Tienes alguna duda? ¿Alguna cosa que me quieras contar como tu madrina?  
- Tengo muchas preguntas y dudas. Cómo por ejemplo, ¿por qué no tenía que saber que eras mi madrina y una bruja?  
- no solo vos Harry sino también los magos y brujas actuales, si ellos sabían que era tu madrina, protectora y también bruja, ellos primero tendrían que tratar de matarme antes que a vos, ¿entiendes, Harry?- contestó ella. Harry entendió que "ellos" debían de ser los mortífagos.  
- ¿Vos eres mi protectora?- pregunto Harry desconcertado.  
-¿nunca te preguntaste por qué ningún mortífago trató nunca antes de matarte mientras estabas en Prive Drive? Esa es la razón, Harry, hay magia rondando por Prive Drive desde hace 14 años. Esa magia la convocó Albus cuando te dejó en la casa de tus tíos- contestó ella como si explicara que tres menos dos da uno.  
- Y hay algo más ¿quién es Mundungus Fletcher?- pregunto Harry con gran curiosidad. Se lo vivía preguntando a sí mismo, a Ron y Hermione porque si sabían quien era sabrían porque Sirius tuvo que buscarlo.  
- Era un amigo de James pero no tanto como Sirius y Remus, Harry, pero no te puedo decir más- contestó ella. Apagó la cocina y puso en la mesa unas hamburguesas sabrosas.  
- come, Harry- le dijo Arabella.  
Las hamburguesas estaban deliciosas. Arabella le contó algunas de las tantas travesuras de cuando tenia la edad de Harry, era muy interesante escucharla ya que parecía una niña con sus 15 años devuelta. Luego comieron helado de chocolate. Harry sintió como si no había tenido una cena así desde hacía años.  
- Mucho hablar de mí, pero, cuéntame, ¿ya tienes novia o algo parecido? Porque, perdona que lo diga, estas muy guapo. Tienes unos ojos hermosos y brillantes, como tu madre y ese pelo, tan parecido al de tu padre, te da un toque juvenil. También esos anteojos un toque de inteligencia, seguro ya tienes novia, ¿verdad?.  
Harry se ruborizó completamente. Él gustaba de alguien, pero ese alguien era Cho... pero ella no sentía lo mismo hacia él y dudaba que otra chica gustará de él.  
- No es verdad, no gusto de nadie y nadie gusta de mí- Contesto tartamudeando y continuaba sonrojado. No se animaba a decirle lo de Cho a Arabella, no podía...  
- Bueno si no me lo puedes decir esta bien pero dudo que seas sincero, Harry- contesto su madrina con una mirada de tristeza ante la mentira de su ahijado.

Que tonto, Harry, pensó a sí mismo ¿por qué mentirle a Arabella?  
- lo siento- contestó- me gusta una chica... llamada... Cho Chang, ella es... buscadora en el equipo de Ravenclaw. Y esta en sexto año, pero ella gustaba de... Cedric... el chico que murió.  
- Ahora entiendo, Harry- dijo Arabella- Pero debes superarlo y ella también, Además, Sirius me contó que hay otras chicas a la venta y están baratas- agrego guiñándole un ojo. Harry se ruborizó devuelta, ¿a quién se refería Arabella? No sabía quien le pudiera gustar alguien como él.  
- y el profeta también alienta esos rumores- agregó ella. Harry entendió, se refería a Hermione.  
- No me gusta ella y a parte lo del profeta es mentira, es verdad que Krum gustaba de ella, pero yo no- dijo eso completamente sonrojado. Él decía la verdad pero no podía dejar de sentir que estaba diciendo una mentira devuelta. Él no gustaba de Hermione, pero entonces ¿qué era lo que sentía? Y de repente le vino a la mente el beso de hermione al finalizar el 4 año, no había sido un error se lo había dado especialmente al él y Harry en ese momento sintió el calor de Hermione.  
- eso no parece- dijo su madrina contemplando el aturdimiento de Harry. Este volvió a la realidad. Decidió cambiar de tema.  
- Arabella, dentro de 4 días tengo que ir a callejón Diagon, ¿me podrás llevar?- preguntó Harry como si no hubiera escuchado a Arabella.  
- si, Harry, te puedo llevar, pero ¿tienes planes? Digo, lo dices como si los tuvieras.  
- si tengo planes, a las 12 del mediodía dentro de 4 días me encuentro con unos amigos- contestó Harry.  
- ¿está ella, no? Digo la tal "Hermione"- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara captando el plural de Harry al decir "con unos amigos".  
- sí, pero, Arabella ya te dije, ¡¡¡no gusto de ella!!!- contestó Harry empezando a enfadarse.  
- Pero si no te gusta dime ¿cómo es Hermione?- preguntó Arabella.  
- Es muy inteligente y linda... - contestó Harry pero mientras hablaba se perdió en sus pensamientos. Era verdad, hace 5 años que conocía a hermione y siempre se llevo muy bien con ella, no como Ron que siempre están discutiendo. Siempre hermione lo defendió y siempre se preocuparon mutuamente, pero ¿era aquello amor?.  
- Por como te quedaste, cielo, debe de ser muy linda e inteligente, ¿verdad?, Espero conocerla pronto, pero de todas formas iremos dentro de 4 días al mediodía al callejón Diagon, OK- dijo Arabella volviendo al tema inicial- mándales una carta a tus amigos.  
Así pasaron la noche que, cuando Harry se fue a dormir eran las 12 de la noche. Se acostó y se durmió inmediatamente. Soñó.

- Muy bien, Colagusano muévete que no tengo todo el día, recuerda que tenemos una reunión con los mortífagos a las 3 de la mañana y queda un largo viaje- Dijo una voz aguda y fría.  
- Si mi señor, pero recuerde que Potter esta muy bien protegido y podría ser arriesgado...  
- Lo logre una vez, lo lograré otra y parece que quieres protegerlo ¿no es cierto? Le agarraste cariño ¿no, Colagusano?  
- ¿cómo cree, señor?, yo nunca...  
- Pero eso no importa, ya tengo un plan para atraparlo y sino tengo otros, así que no te preocupes, Colagusano, no tendré piedad, hoy se lo contaré a los mortífagos y mañana empezaremos a hacerlo y sin errores, Peter o sino...  
- no tendré errores, mi señor- contestó.  
- un pequeño recordatorio, Peter, CRUCIO!!!  
Hubo un grito y Harry se levantó sobresaltado con la cicatriz doliéndole terriblemente.  
Harry trató de tranquilizarse pero no pudo. El sueño, era parecido al que había tenido un año antes exactamente. Era imposible no imaginar sombras que se movían y el grito de Colagusano era difícil de olvidar. Se puso los anteojos y se levantó. Miro el reloj que había en el escritorio, eran las 4 de la mañana. Trató, sin resultado alguno, de volver a dormirse. Así que, decidió escribir las cartas para Ron y Hermione.  
A las 6 de la mañana había acabado las dos cartas que quedaron así:  
Querido Ron:  
¿Cómo estas? Yo estoy bien. Te acuerdas que iba a quedarme con la señora Figg, ella resulta que era. . . ¡ ¡ ¡Arabella Figg! ! !, Qué noticias ¿no?.  
He hablado con ella y me dijo que está bien, que nos encontraremos, dentro de 3 días, al mediodía en el caldero chorreante. Nos vemos allí.  
¿Has averiguado algo sobre Mundungus Fletcher? Mi madrina dijo esto: que era amigo de mi padre pero no tanto como Sirius y Remus.  
Espero verte pronto tanto a vos como a Hermione,  
Harry

Y la de hermione:

Querida Hermione:  
¿Cómo estas? Mis felicitaciones por ser prefecta. Te lo merecías.  
Me han pasado cosas raras estos últimos días. ¿Te acuerdas que iba a quedarme con la señora Figg? Ella resulta que era. . .¡¡¡Arabella Figg!!!, Y aparte es mi madrina y la mejor amiga de mi madre. Le comenté lo del callejón Diagon y me dijo que está bien, nos vemos a las 12 del mediodía dentro de 3 días.  
Deseando verte pronto,  
Harry

- Esté bien, lo de la cicatriz se los digo cuando nos veamos o en Hogwarts- pensó Harry. Todavía le dolía como cuando sé despertó. Capaz tendría que decírselo a Arabella...

Capitulo 3- Visitas

Se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Arabella ya estaba sentada desayunando y le tendió un plato de medialunas y un té.  
- Buenos días, Harry- dijo alegremente Arabella.  
- Buenos días- contesto Harry desanimado. La verdad hasta ahora no tenía nada de buenos.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?- pregunto su madrina preocupada.  
- Nada- contestó Harry pero, a continuación, tomo un poco del té y decidió decir la verdad- Arabella, esta noche tuve un sueño.  
- Descríbelo, Harry  
- Estaba Voldemort(sabia que la voz aguda era de él)y Peter- dijo Harry pensativo, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de su madrina capaz no sabia nada sobre eso... pero si ella era su protectora, ella debía de saber...  
- ya sé la historia, cielo -dijo ella como leyendo sus pensamientos- prosigue por favor.  
- está bien- dijo Harry- estaban hablando de una reunión con los mortífagos que tendrían esa misma noche. Hablaban de atraparme y Voldemort dijo que tenia planes. Que si uno no funcionaba, tendría más... y luego Peter gritó porque recibió un maleficio cruciatus y me levanté con la cicatriz doliéndome y todavía me duele.

Arabella miró pensativa y preocupada a Harry, quien se dedicó a terminar su desayuno.  
- Bueno, Harry, se lo contaré a Dumbledore. Pero esto no quiere decir que no puedas tener ánimos para recibir a nuestros invitados- dijo Arabella sonriendo.  
- ¿tenemos visitas?- preguntó Harry- ¿quienes?  
- nada menos que tu padrino y Remus Lupin, Harry- contestó ella contemplando la gran sonrisa de Harry.  
- ¿Sirius y Lupin? ¿Por qué vienen?- pregunto Harry preocupado y alegre a la vez.  
- para quedarse aquí el tiempo que queda y para acompañarnos al callejón Diagon y a King's Cross- contestó ella.  
- ¡¡¡Genial!!! - Dijo Harry olvidando por completo el sueño y sus preocupaciones- ¿cuándo llegaran?  
-A las 9, Harry.  
Harry miró el reloj eran las 8:30, debía prepararse para recibirlos.  
- Arabella, primero quiero mandar dos cartas, ¿puedo?- preguntó Harry. Quería enviar las cartas de Ron y Hermione lo antes posible.  
- espera, por favor, Harry ¿podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Puede tu lechuza enviar junto con las tuyas una carta a Dumbledore, que ahora escribiré?- preguntó Arabella.  
- si- fue la respuesta del muchacho. Arabella escribió la carta y se la dio a Harry y este se la dio a Hedwig junto con las cartas para sus amigos.  
- una para Ron, otra para Hermione y la otra para Dumbledore ¿entiendes, Hedwig?- dijo Harry a la lechuza. Esta le dio un asentimiento como que entendía y extendió las alas y se fue. Eran las 9 debía bajar y recibir a Sirius.  
Cuando llego a la sala vio a Arabella acomodando unos adornos. En el momento que Harry iba a hablarle a ella sonó el timbre...

Capitulo 4- Remus Lupin y Sirius Black

Arabella fue la que abrió la puerta y el aullido del perro negro fue lo que casi los deja sordos. El perro, apodado Hocicos, entró corriendo y se tiró sobre Harry que lo saludo alegremente. Detrás de Sirius entró Remus que saludo a Harry y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y en ese momento Hocicos se transformó en Sirius, que abrazo fuerte a Harry y lo despeino. (aunque ya estaba despeinado)  
- Hola Harry, me alegra verte, ¿cómo estas?- Pregunto Sirius que al igual que Lupin estaba interesado en escuchar la respuesta. Harry no supo que decir, ya en la llegada decir que le dolió la cicatriz no era un buen comienzo.  
- Estoy bien- mintió Harry, después le contaría el sueño, pero todo después.  
Arabella abrió la boca para decir algo, capaz para decir la verdad pero esta decidió que Harry tendría que contárselos no ella. Así que cerró la boca.  
Capaz Sirius y Remus se dieron cuenta que algo raro había en aquello porque Remus dijo:  
- ¿has tenido noticias, Arabella? Ya sabes de Dumbledore- preguntó  
- si, justamente le acabo de mandar una carta- contestó ella mirando de reojo a Harry.  
- ¿Cómo están Ron y Hermione?- preguntó Sirius a Harry.  
- ¿Ron?- pregunto sin entender Arabella.  
- ¿no me digas, Harry, que no le contaste sobre Ron y Hermione?- pregunto Remus.  
- sobre Hermione sí pero sobre Ron no- Harry se volvió hacia Arabella, tratando de evitar las miradas picaras de Sirius y Remus  
- Ron es mi mejor amigo, es con él y hermione con quienes quede en verme en el callejón Diagon - le dijo Harry a Arabella. Esta contestó con una sonrisa.  
-¿han desayunado?- preguntó ella a los invitados.  
- no- contestaron al mismo tiempo.  
- entonces lo harán.  
Se sentaron. Arabella preparó unos bocadillos y hablaron animadamente sin tocar el tema de Voldemort. Pero todo llega.  
- ¿Viste las noticias del profeta, Arabella, los muertos muggles que hay? ¿Y sobre la desaparición de Rita Skeeter?- pregunto Sirius.  
Harry al oír "Rita Skeeter" soltó una carcajada, que los demás se le quedaron viendo.  
- ¿qué pasa, Harry? ¿Sabes algo sobre Rita?- preguntó Remus observando extrañado a Harry.  
- No desapareció, ni tiene nada que ver con Voldemort- contestó Harry tratando de no reírse más. Parecía un loco.  
- ¿cómo que no desapareció? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?- preguntó sorprendida Arabella.  
- Porque el año pasado, Hermione, enojada con ella, buscó la manera de como se enteraba ella de las conversaciones privadas- explicó Harry.  
- ¿qué hacía?- preguntaron los tres adultos al mismo tiempo.  
- Era animago como vos, Sirius- explicó Harry- se transformaba en un escarabajo y así escuchaba. Hermione la encontró en la enfermería el día que... bueno y la encerró en un frasco - terminó Harry.  
Los presentes quedaron como en shock y luego reaccionaron. Se rieron como Harry.  
- Siempre lo dije, Hermione es una chica especial- dijo Lupin.  
- ¿así que tenias razón, Harry? Es muy linda e inteligente- dijo Arabella guiñándole a Harry un ojo. Sirius miró a Harry quien se sonrojó y maldijo.  
- Así que ella es, Harry- Dijo Sirius  
- ¿ella es qué?- pregunto desafiante Harry mirando a Sirius con la cara muy colorada. En ese momento la cicatriz le volvió a doler. Sirius lo miró. Harry no hizo movimiento ni se llevo la mano a la frente pero sin duda la cicatriz debió brillar.  
- ¿te paso algo en la cicatriz, Harry?- pregunto su padrino preocupado  
Se lo tenía que decir no podía mentirle devuelta ahora que se había dado cuenta.  
- Sirius, esta mañana me levante con la cicatriz doliéndome y todavía continua- dijo Harry evitando los ojos de su padrino. Él sin duda se enojó por la mentira pero primero estaba Harry.  
- ¿Arabella, tú sabías esto?- preguntó Remus que se dio cuenta que ella no hizo nada a parte de mirar a Harry, pero dando signos que sabía aquello.  
- si, Remus, sabía sobre esto. Harry me lo contó cuando se levantó y le escribí a Dumbledore contándole lo de la cicatriz- contestó la madrina de Harry.  
- ¿por qué no me lo contaste cuando llegamos?- pregunto Sirius a Harry enojado. Harry iba a contestar pero se le adelantó Arabella.  
- Sirius, por favor, tranquilízate, seguramente Harry no quería un recibimiento agitado- contestó Arabella. Después de esto, gobernó el silencio que, Arabella rompió diciendo que iba a preparar la cena y Remus dijo que iría a acomodar sus cosas en la habitación, sin duda querían dejar solos a Harry y Sirius.  
- Harry, no te preocupes no estoy enojado más bien preocupado pero me tranquiliza saber que Dumbledore lo sabe- dijo Sirius después de un rato- pero cuéntame, Harry ¿soñaste con él?- Harry entendió. Sirius se refería a Voldemort.  
- Sí, soñé con él- contestó Harry. Se pasó el tiempo contándole a Sirius el sueño hasta que fue hora de cenar.  
La cena fue deliciosa. Arabella y Remus trataban de no tocar el tema de la cicatriz y se la pasaron contándole a Harry lo que hicieron cuando eran adolescentes. Cuando Harry se fue a acostar estaba de mejor humor, pensando en lo que le había dicho Arabella: "entonces, ella es especial". Sí Hermione es especial- pensó Harry.

Capitulo 5- Reencuentros

Los dos siguientes días pasaron volando. Hedwig regreso la misma mañana que irían al callejón Diagon. Harry le entregó la carta de Dumbledore a Arabella y se volvió a sus cartas. Eran cortas y ambas decían lo mismo:  
Harry:  
¡ ¡ ¡ Nos vemos en el Callejón Diagon! ! !  


Miró a Arabella. Esta le pasaba la carta a Remus y Sirius. Sirius murmuro: - La Orden del Fénix, se volverá a juntar. Hace mucho tiempo que no se junta.  
- ¿Que te escribieron tus amigos, Harry?- preguntó Arabella  
- Nada importante, solo que nos veremos en el Callejón- contestó Harry pensando en lo que acababa de decir Sirius. La orden del fénix ¿qué era aquello?

Como llegarían al callejón fue completamente calculado. Sirius se transformaría en perro y protegería a Harry. Lupin iría a otro callejón por "asuntos personales". Arabella decidió no acompañar a Harry, ella se pasearía por otro callejón. Cuando llegaron al caldero chorreante eran las 11:50. Lupin los despidió diciendo que a las 2 se reunirían allí. De repente escucharon una voz femenina:  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!!, ¿Cómo estas?- Era Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga.  
- Muy bien, gracias, Hermione- Contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
Hermione estaba un poco diferente a como Harry la recordaba. Había crecido en altura y media, igual que Harry. Su pelo parecía más cuidado que antes y los ojos le brillaban más que nunca.  
- ¿usted es Arabella? Yo soy Hermione- dijo la niña mirando a Arabella.  
- Ya me di cuenta- contestó Arabella mirando de pie a cabeza a Hermione- Harry me habló mucho de ti, de hecho más que... ¿cómo era? Ah sí... Ron- Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron. Arabella pensaba que había hecho lo correcto.  
-¡¡¡Harry, Hermione!!!- Ron corría hacia ellos- ¿cómo están? Usted es Arabella, mucho gusto, hola Hocicos- Sirius ladró contento que lo hallan notado.  
- Vallan al callejón, Sirius los cuidará- dijo Arabella a los 3 niños.  
Los tres asintieron y fueron hacía la pared de ladrillos que era la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

Capitulo 6- Callejon Diagon

Entraron. Había mucha gente, adultos que miraban los precios de los útiles escolares, niños que miraban el local de Quidditch y muchas cosas más. Había locales nuevos y la mayoría viejos.  
- ¿cómo estás pasando el verano, Harry?- preguntó Hermione- ¿te gusto la agenda?  
- si, Gracias- contestó Harry.  
Ron parecía captar que había un tono de voz diferente al de la ultima vez que se vieron.  
- ¿ y vos, Ron?- preguntó Harry al darse cuenta que su amigo parecía triste.  
- No muy bien, Harry- mientras caminaban hacía Gringgotts, el banco de magos- Percy se volvió insoportable, Fred y George están muy amables eso me da miedo, me dijeron que cuando vendrían aquí me comprarían una túnica de gala nueva...  
Harry trató de no reírse. Harry al final del curso pasado le había dado a los hermanos de Ron mil galleons para que abrieran una tienda de bromas, seguramente estaban en eso.  
Fueron a Gringgotts y comenzaron a comprar, cuando llegaron a la librería vieron que estaba llena de gente. Se pusieron en la fila.  
- ¡ ¡ ¡ Harry! ! !- Harry se volteó. Era Fleur Delacour- ¿cómo estás? Esta mejor mí ingles ¿no?  
- si, mucho mejor- dijo Harry sonriendo.  
- conseguí puesto en Hogwarts, enseñó una nueva materia- Dijo orgullosa Fleur.  
- felicidades- dijo Hermione de mal tono, no le gustaba Fleur- yo soy prefecta de Gryffindor, gracias a que soy estudiante modelo.  
- Felicidades- la felicitó Fleur. No había entendido el tono de voz de Hermione - Nos vemos en Hogwarts, entonces, Harry.  
- si, hasta luego- dijo Harry.  
Después de eso Hermione estaba de mal humor junto con Ron, parecía que el único que estaba contento era Harry.  
- no me imagino tenerla como profesora- decía Hermione.  
- y yo no podré soportarte este año, Hermione- decía Ron- ahora todo cambiará no podremos quebrar reglas sin que vos nos saques puntos.  
- nada va a cambiar porque yo sea prefecta, Ron.  
- y nada cambiará si tenemos a Fleur de profesora.  
Se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Compraron los libros y decidieron ir a comprar túnicas nuevas, les quedaban cortas. Pero cuando salían Harry se tropezó con una chica. Esta lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos le eran familiares.  
- OH, disculpa- dijo ella, pero miro derecho a su frente y todas las bolsas que tenía se le cayeron- Harry Potter- murmuró.  
-si- dijo este.  
- te pido mil perdones- dijo ella  
- no te preocupes, pero disculpa que te pregunte, ¿eres de Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry. Este estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto pero sus ojos le eran familiares.  
- no, soy de Durmtrang, pero este año me cambiaré a Hogwarts- contestó la chica incomoda.  
- ¿a que curso vas?- pregunto rápidamente Ron.  
- 5° año.  
- ¡Irás con nosotros!- exclamo Ron- ¿sabes a que casa?  
- no, pero seguramente Slytherin.  
- ¿por qué?- pregunto Ron sorprendido. Parecía ser una chica buena, amable e inteligente.  
- porque soy una Malfoy- dijo la chica contemplando la cara de sorpresa de los tres amigos.  
- ¿Malfoy?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo como sino hubiesen escuchado bien.  
- si, mi nombre es Marcela Malfoy y soy prima de Draco Malfoy, estoy segura que lo conocen. - Claro, pensó Harry tenia los mismos ojos que Malfoy.  
- un gusto- dijo Ron, sin duda no se daba cuenta lo que la chica acababa de decir- yo soy Ron Weasley y ella es Hermione Granger.  
- soy prefecta de Gryffindor y estudiante modelo, creo, Ron, que eso lo tendrías que decir- dijo Hermione con orgullo.  
- sangre impura- murmuró Marcela- te crees mucho, ¿Verdad? Draco me contó sobre vos y ahora le creo lo que me dijo, eres orgullosa, sabelotodo y metida, todas, las condiciones de una sangre impura.  
Hermione pudo haber estallado de furia pero se contuvo. Ron estaba contento acababa de ver que una chica pusiera a raya a Hermione. Harry, en cambio, apoyaba a Hermione, no le caía bien esa chica y por los gruñidos de Sirius tampoco a él.  
- Tú eres la presumida y mandona, no yo- dijo llena de ira Hermione.  
- Hermione tranquilízate, discúlpala, es una sabelotodo, mandona y orgullosa como dijiste- Dijo Ron primero a Hermione y luego a Marcela. Marcela hizo ver su sonrisa. No le iba bien sonreír. Era rubia y alta como Draco, pero tenia en su cara algo que Draco no tenía, un toque pequeño de ternura.  
- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Ron, ella es una Malfoy, no debes hacer relaciones con los de Slytherin! ! ! ! - Gritó Hermione. Harry por su lado no sabía que decir.  
- ¡ ¡ ¡ no sabes si va hacer Slytherin! ! !- Gritó Ron a Hermione, luego se volvió hacía Marcela- no creo que seas Slytherin.  
- Muchas gracias, Ron. Bueno, me tengo que ir, hasta luego- sé despidió Marcela.  
Ron quedo maravillado con la chica. Era cierto que era linda pero era una Malfoy y Harry estaba seguro de que aunque le pagaran no se enamoraría de una Malfoy.  
- Ron, ya basta, me tienes harta- dijo Hermione después de 15 minutos que Ron describía a la chica como sí ellos no la hubieran visto -para tu información, Ron, tengo ojos y Harry también Y eres bastante tonto para enamorarte de una Malfoy.  
- pero era linda e inteligente ¿verdad, Harry?- dijo como volando Ron.  
Hermione esperaba la respuesta de Harry con ansia al igual que Ron, pero Harry no contestó. Ron y Hermione se miraron, Harry estaba como flotando en sus pensamientos, no les prestaba atención.  
Harry pensaba en lo que Remus había dicho sobre Hermione era especial y sin duda lo era, pero esa chica, Malfoy también lo era.  
- Harry, ¿me escuchas?- preguntó Hermione.  
Harry volvió a la realidad y asintió con la cabeza a Hermione.  
- ¿en que pensabas, Harry?- pregunto Ron en risas- en la chica Malfoy ¿verdad?.  
- no pensaba en ella, Ron, pero contestaré tu primera pregunta en vez de en que pensaba. Es linda, si, pero es una Malfoy y hay algo en ella que no me gusta más que Draco. Sus ojos son dulces y fríos a la vez, y parece una chica misteriosa y peligrosa, no me juntaría con ella ni aunque me pagarán- Contestó Harry rápidamente.  
Hermione y Ron quedaron helados. La respuesta de Harry había sido tan detallada y resumida como si lo hubiera estudiado de un libro. Pero aquello no podía estar en un libro. Ron pareció decepcionado de la respuesta de su amigo mientras Hermione sonrió satisfecha.  
Ahí estaba la respuesta de Ron a porque Harry y Hermione se estaban llevando bien.  
- Harry esta enamorado de ella, pero ¿cómo? Harry siempre le dio la razón a ella desde que llegamos y yo quede afuera. Harry le daba más onda a Hermione mientras yo quedo colgado- pensó Ron  
- les quiero contar algo- dijo Harry a sus amigos.  
Así que fueron a tomar un helado mientras Harry les contaba lo de "la orden del fénix" Hermione estaba segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes pero no sabía dónde. Ron también decía lo mismo. Harry por su parte no tenía la menor idea.  
Ya eran las 2 debían volver al caldero chorreante. Volvieron había sido un gran día. Se despidieron allí de Ron. Hermione después de saludar a Lupin le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry, este se sonrojó y se fueron cada uno por un lado diferente pensando que se volverían a ver dentro de 27 días.

Capitulo 7- El sueño

Cuando llegaron Sirius se puso a describir el beso de Harry, ya que Sirius había sido el único que lo vio. Se reían a carcajadas insoportables, que cuando eran las ocho de la noche, Harry se fue a la cama sin comer nada. La había pasado muy bien con Ron y Hermione. Sus ánimos estaban bien salvo por el hecho de las carcajadas de los tres adultos. Tal vez fue por eso que se durmió apenas se acostó. Tuvo un sueño muy raro.  


Muy bien, Lucius, si estas decidido a ayudarme, necesitare algo tuyo o dos, y sabes quienes son ¿verdad? Necesito atrapar a Potter y con esos quienes podré. Además se entrenaron en Durmtrang están preparadas para ser mortífagas, serán las primeras, debes estar orgulloso ¿verdad, Lucius?- dijo una voz fría y aguda. Era Voldemort.  
- Si, muy orgulloso- contestó Lucius Malfoy- y Draco sé esta entrenando para eso también. Mi hijo detesta a Potter, señor.  
- Excelente- dijo Voldemort. Entró una lechuza en la habitación. Voldemort leyó la carta que traía la lechuza y luego dijo: - Vamos, Lucius nos están esperando.

Harry se levantó sobresaltado con la cicatriz ardiéndole y lleno de un sudor frío. Trató de tranquilizarse. Miró el reloj del escritorio. Eran las once de la noche. Se escuchaban ruidos abajo, en la cocina. Sin duda Sirius, Arabella y Remus estaban haciendo algo abajo.  
Harry no sabía que hacer. Las opciones eran dos. O bajar y contarles el sueño a los adultos o tratar de dormirse, que era casi imposible. Si bajaba, no sabría como explicar el sueño y ellos se preocuparían.  
- mejor se los cuento mañana- se dijo.  
Se dio vuelta entre las sabanas tratando de dormirse, pero el sueño le volvió a la mente. Pensó en lo que Voldemort había dicho y sobre que Lucius Malfoy le contestaba. No le encontraba sentido. Lucius le iba a dar a Voldemort dos personas y eran mujeres que habían estado en Durmstrang, era lo único que entendía de la conversación, aparte de que lo querían atrapar a él, Harry, y que Voldemort había recibido una carta diciendo que los estaban esperando a ambos. Y aunque fue casi imposible, se quedó dormido entre sus pensamientos.  
Se levantó tan bien que al principio no recordaba nada del sueño pero enseguida le vino a la mente. Bajó a desayunar pero solo estaba Sirius y Arabella conversando. Sirius le contaba sobre la prima de Malfoy. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas.  
- Buenos días, Harry- lo saludó Arabella- ¿cómo dormiste?- Harry pensó en la rapidez de Arabella para detectar los problemas.  
- Bien, pero no tanto- contestó Harry.  
- ¿por qué?- Pregunto Sirius con curiosidad.  
- Porque otra vez soñé con él- contesto Harry diciendo él en vez de Voldemort.  
- ¿cómo era el sueño?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Arabella. Harry iba a contestar pero Lupin entró en la sala.  
- Buenos días- dijo.  
Sin duda se habían quedado hasta tarde riéndose porque ninguno de los adultos parecía de verdad despierto.  
Lupin miro las caras serias de Sirius y Arabella y se dio cuenta de que algo malo había pasado. Harry estaba tomando el té tratando de parecer normal.  
- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Remus incomodo para romper el silencio.  
- Harry volvió a soñar- contestó Sirius- cuéntanos, Harry, ¿cómo era el sueño?- Harry pensó que no era tarea fácil.  
Trato de hacerlo resumidamente pero tardó media hora en contarlo. Al terminar los tres adultos estaban serios y pensativos. Decidieron contarle a Dumbledore sobre el sueño a ver que opinaba él. Harry se puso a hacer los deberes con la ayuda de Sirius. Remus se puso a leer el diario Profeta. Leía en forma trágica y lo importante lo decía en voz alta. Contaba las muertes, leía los artículos con títulos como: "La más grande de las tragedias" y cosas así. Harry no le hacía gracia ni le gustaba la idea de escuchar el número de muertes que había, así que les escribió a Hermione y Ron contándoles el sueño y preguntándoles como estaban y si había noticias.  
La tarde paso muy lentamente. Harry decidió estudiar un poco. (Hermione me contagió, dijo cuando Sirius le pregunto muy impresionado por que iba a estudiar)  
Esa misma noche llegó la respuesta de Dumbledore. O la lechuza es rápida o Dumbledore tenía apuro y estaba preocupado por Harry. Harry se llevó una gran sorpresa. Dumbledore vendría el 8 de agosto(dentro de dos días)a hablar y comentar los hechos. Arabella, Remus y Sirius se animaron un poco y decidieron, Remus y Sirius, jugar al ajedrez mágico. Harry miró la partida de ajedrez mientras Arabella preparaba la cena. Ganó Sirius, él era el único que estaba de suficiente humor para sonreír. Parecía que los otros dos se habían tomado en serio el sueño. Harry trataba de no pensar en el sueño pero se le venían muchas preguntas en la cabeza que pasaban a gran velocidad, era imposible entenderlas.  
El siguiente día pasó sin que se le notara. Harry miró el reloj solo faltaban 10 minutos para la llegada de Dumbledore, era de noche. Harry sabía que el director de Hogwarts le haría contar devuelta el sueño y estaba pensando como tratar de explicarlo resumidamente.  
Sonó el timbre...

Capitulo 8- Albus Dumbledore

Arabella atendió junto con Remus, Sirius y Harry se habían quedado en la cocina probando los bocadillos que acababa de hacer Arabella.  
- No están tan mal. . .- dijo Sirius agarrando otro.  
- Siempre comiendo, Sirius- Dijo una voz dulce.  
Dumbledore había entrado y estaba contemplando a Sirius, él cual se quedó con el bocadillo en la mano. Arabella lo miraba, por detrás de Albus, con una cara realmente estricta. Arabella había dicho que los dejaran para después. Sirius tragó saliva ante la mirada.  
- ¿cómo estás, Albus?- Dijo Remus tratando de romper el silencio- tus cartas son largas pero nunca dices cómo estás.  
- muy bien, gracias, Remus- contestó Albus- pero, ¿cómo estás tú?  
- Bien, de hecho todos estamos bien- dijo Remus mirando a Sirius y Arabella.  
Empezaron a hablar, primero de las muertes y desapariciones. Arabella decidió contarle a Dumbledore lo de Rita Skeeter, sobre que Hermione la tenía. Dumbledore se río con ganas.  
- se lo merecía- dijo Dumbledore- pero, nadie puede competir contra Hermione cuando quiere algo, no debió de haberla tratado mal, espero que Rita aprenda la lección.  
Luego Harry volvió a describir el sueño, hasta Remus, Arabella y Sirius quedaron sorprendidos aunque ya lo habían escuchado.  
Dumbledore hizo ver sus dudas. Harry se fue a acostar, se dio cuenta que Dumbledore quería hablar con Remus, Sirius y Arabella a solas.  
Una lechuza negra estaba acomodada en la cama. Harry pensó que la carta era de Hermione. La agarró y la dejó en el escritorio, la leería el día siguiente. Se acostó y se quedó dormido rápidamente.

--------------------------

Dumbledore comía uno de los últimos bocadillos.  
- ¿Volverá a juntar la Orden del Fénix, Albus?- preguntó Remus.  
- Sí, es lo mejor. ¿Vieron? Amos Diggory fue atacado con el hechizo crucio. Querían saber que había pasado la noche de la tercera prueba del torneo de tres magos. Será alguien del ministerio- dijo Albus.  
- ¿cómo está Snape?- Preguntó Arabella- Sirius me contó que tenía una misión, sé cual es, pero ¿cómo está?  
- Bien, pero agotado- contestó Albus tristemente- me contó Arabella que conociste a la prima de Draco Malfoy, Sirius, ¿cómo es? Como va a entrar en Hogwarts quiero saberlo  
- Es casi igual que a su primo pero hay algo diferente en su persona. Es como si fuera más amable, pero no lo careció como ofendió a Hermione- contestó Sirius pensativamente tratando de recordar.  
- ¿Hermione?- preguntó Albus.  
- si, estaban ella, Ron y Harry, yo no estaba solo. Ellos fueron los que hablaron con ella y me enteré de cosas interesantes- dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
- ¿qué cosas?- preguntó Dumbledore con interés.  
- que es hora que haga bailes, Dumbledore- dijo Arabella, pero al ver que él no entendía, agrego: - La chica es linda y a Ron le gusto, a Harry le gusta Hermione y estoy segura que los demás chicos del colegio también buscan en los clasificados- dijo guiñando un ojo.  
- Yo no esperaba que ya empezaran- dijo Albus.  
- Pero Dumbledore se ve que no se acuerda que James también se enamoró de Lily en quinto año- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.  
- Sí ahora que lo dices. . ., bueno ¿qué hacemos hablando de la vida personal de Harry y James? Díganme, ¿cómo esta él? Yo por como lo note muy triste- preguntó Dumbledore.  
- Está bien, sí que esta triste, En la visita al callejón se notaba que algo andaba mal- dijo Sirius  
-¿por qué? Yo lo vi bien ese día- dijo Remus.  
- no estuviste con ellos, Remus, Ron parecía incomodo y, Hermione y Ron, se peleaban mucho. No era lindo verlos discutiendo y para Harry no le era gracia- Respondió Sirius.  
- no te preocupes cuando era profesor en Hogwarts, Hermione y Ron también tenían peleas- dijo Remus.  
- pero no tan seguido como en el callejón, de cualquier cosa peleaban- dijo Sirius.

Dumbledore se fue a la 1 de la mañana y entonces decidieron irse a acostar, pero antes Sirius fue a la habitación de Harry. Miró el interior y vio a Harry dormido, miró el escritorio y vio que había una carta negra en él.

  
Capitulo 9- La carta

Sentía curiosidad por el sobre. Lo agarró y salió de la habitación. Arabella lo miraba junto con Remus con curiosidad.  
- ¿por qué entraste en la habitación?- preguntó Remus.  
- Vi esto y sentí curiosidad por él- dijo Sirius mostrándoles el sobre.  
Abrió el sobre y miró la carta. Si no se hubiera tapado la boca, habría gritado. Hizo una seña a los otros para que se acercasen. Ellos también tuvieron que taparse la boca. La carta era de Voldemort.

Querido Potter:  
Tu muerte se acerca. Cuida tus amistades y selecciona con cuidado tus amigos, ese es mi consejo. Recuerda, mira por donde caminas o te perderás. Los mortífagos te envían saludos, Muere pronto Harry Potter.  
Lord Voldemort.  


- ¿Harry la vio?- preguntó Arabella preocupada.  
- no, estaba cerrada, seguramente la dejó en el escritorio pensando que era Ron o Hermione- contesto Sirius.  
Decidieron mandar la carta a Dumbledore. Sirius agarró a Hedwig, ella era eficaz para estas cosas.  
---------------------------

Dumbledore juntaba algunos papeles en la mesa y los ponía en su lugar mientras cantaba. Alguien tocó la puerta.  
- Pase- dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio.  
- disculpe, señor director- Era Severus Snape. Entró en la oficina.  
- OH, Severus no te esperaba- dijo Dumbledore.  
- ¿cómo le fue en la visita a Potter?- Pregunto Snape enfadado.  
- Bien, pero hable más con Arabella, Remus y Sirius que con Harry- dijo pensativamente Dumbledore.  
Snape hizo una mueca al escuchar los nombres.  
En la habitación entró una lechuza blanca. Ella se apoyó en el escritorio esperando a que le sacaran la carta.  
- Eres una hermosa lechuza, pero no me acuerdo de quien eres- dijo Albus contemplando a la lechuza- No eres del ministerio, porque ellos usan lechuzas negras, marrones y rojas, no sé a quién perteneces. Pero pareces educada porque no haces gestos y estás más derecha que un palo.  
- Es de Potter- Gruñó Severus- lo sé porque la he visto con él.  
- OH, eso no lo sabía, Severus- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo- Haber linda lechuza ¿qué tienes para mí?  
Dumbledore agarró la carta pero la sonrisa la perdió al instante. La carta no era de Harry sino de Sirius. Leyó primero la carta de Sirius y luego miró la otra.  
- ¿qué te escribió Potter?- Preguntó de mal humor el profesor de pociones.  
- no es de Harry, es de Sirius. Mira esto- dijo Albus mostrándole la carta negra.  
- ¿Potter la vio?- preguntó Snape luego de leerla.  
- son en estos momentos cuando digo que te preocupas por él como un padre- Dijo Dumbledore- no, Harry no la vio.  
- ¿qué harás, Albus?  
- iré devuelta a Prive Drive- dijo Albus.  
Se despidió de Snape y le dijo a Hedwig que vaya de devuelta a Prive Drive.

Capitulo 10- El regalo de Ron

Harry se levantó. Miró el escritorio, para observar el reloj. Era las 8 de la mañana del 9 de agosto.  
Se acordó que antes de irse a dormir, había llegado una carta. La buscó pero no la encontró.  
Entró una lechuza por la ventana mientras Harry se vestía. Era la lechuza de Ron traía un paquete y una carta. Harry agarró la carta.

Querido Harry:  
Te envío el regalo de tu cumpleaños, espero que te guste.  
¿Cómo fue la visita de Dumbledore? Espero que te haya dicho algo de "La Orden del Fénix" porque mis padres no me quieren decir y ni hablar Percy.  
¡¿Te dolió la cicatriz?! Es mejor que este curso andemos con cuidado, Harry.  
Percy me contó que este año entrarán alumnos nuevos, pero de cursos mayores(de cuarto para adelante) de otros colegios como la prima de Malfoy. ¡¡¡Cómo envidio a Malfoy por tener una prima tan linda e inteligente!!! Mi prima es para tirarla a la basura.  
Harry, puede que yo este equivocado pero, ¿te gusta Hermione? No es que este celoso pero, como amigos, me lo tendrías que decir ¿no?  
Ron

Harry se sonrojó. Ron decía que Harry gustaba de Hermione como Arabella, Remus y Sirius, pero Harry no sabía lo que sentía.  
Pero si se ponía a mirar, sí le gustaba Hermione. Ella era una chica popular por ser estudiante modelo. Era linda, inteligente y buena(para Harry) y su relación social con ella era de diez. Si, Ron tenía razón, a Harry le gustaba Hermione y ella también había dado signos de quererlo. Le había dado dos veces un beso en la mejilla. Aunque no fueron gran cosa, a Harry le había gustado esa forma de mostrar cariño.  
Miró el paquete de Ron y se dispuso a abrirlo. Era una lapicera pero parecía diferente a todas las demás y diez paginas de un pergamino especial y una goma de color rojo brillante. Ron había dejado un pergamino con una explicación.  
- La goma es un revelador, revela tinta invisible.  
- La lapicera es de tinta invisible, escribe con letra invisible y nunca habrá que reponer el cartucho, te dura para siempre.  
- los pergaminos tienen mensajes en tinta invisible, con ellos practica usar el borrador y la lapicera.

Sin duda este parecía ser un equipo de escritura invisible. Dejó el regalo de Ron arriba de la cama y bajó a desayunar.  
- Buenos días- Dijo al ver a Arabella que se cruzaba con él por las escaleras.  
- Harry, ven tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo.  
Harry vio que en la mano tenía el sobre de la lechuza negra.  
Fueron a la habitación de Harry. Arabella miró el paquete de Ron.  
- ¿qué es?- preguntó ella preocupada.  
- es mi regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Ron- Contesto Harry- ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?  
- Esto, Harry- dijo ella mostrándole el sobre- ¿qué lechuza te la dio?  
- una negra... no le di mucha importancia, ¿por?  
- Harry, Dumbledore dijo que te muestre esta carta- le dio la carta.  
Harry la agarró y leyó. Al finalizar quedó con la boca abierta.  
- Sirius ayer entró a tu habitación y sacó la carta. Cuando supimos lo que decía se la enviamos a Dumbledore y él llegó acá hace una hora- Dijo rápidamente Arabella.  
- ¿Qué vino Dumbledore? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Harry.  
- Que está en la cocina.  
- ¿Por qué vino?  
- esta preocupado por ti, Harry- dijo Arabella- pero, ¿me haces un favor? Si no sabes si la carta es de Ron o Hermione, muéstramela primero, ¿sí?- Harry aceptó. Pero no le gustaba la idea. Si la carta era de uno de sus amigos verían que estaba buscando "la orden del fénix" o sus cosas privadas, que ni a Sirius le contaba.  
- Bien, bajemos, Harry, necesitas desayunar- dijo Arabella.  
Bajaron y fueron a la cocina. En ella estaba Albus Dumbledore. Arabella le sirvió el desayuno a Harry y se fue hacer la limpieza, dejando solos a Dumbledore y Harry.  
- ¿cómo estás, Harry?- Preguntó Albus dulcemente- ¿y la Señorita Granger y el señor Weasley?  
- los tres estamos bien- dijo Harry sencillamente.  
- Así que Skeeter recibió su merecido, ¿cuándo Hermione piensa soltarla?- Preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
- cuando estábamos en el Callejón Diagon, dijo que la soltaría ayer- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
- Entonces, muy pronto volverá a publicar sus "rumores" en el Profeta- dijo Dumbledore.  
- no, lo dudo- dijo Harry- Hermione dijo que si lo volvía hacer, le mandaría una carta al ministerio comunicándole que era animaga-  
Harry deseaba poder hablar con Dumbledore y poder preguntarle que era la orden del fénix, pero sabía que Albus no le contestaría.  
- ¿Deseas preguntarme algo, Harry?- Preguntó Dumbledore.  
- Sí, profesor. ¿Qué es "la orden del fénix?"- Preguntó Harry.  
- Es un conjunto de personas que van contra Voldemort, Harry. La Orden del Fénix siempre tiene una misión. Antes era tratar de matar a Voldemort, pero ahora tiene otra misión- Contestó Dumbledore.  
Hubo un tiempo de silencio, en el que Harry trataba de entender lo que Dumbledore le había dicho.  
- La orden antes fracasó, estamos tratando de que esta vez no suceda lo mismo que paso antes- Agregó Dumbledore.  
- ¿qué sucedió antes?  
- Eso lo tendrás que investigar vos, Hermione y Ron- contestó sonriendo Dumbledore.  
Harry sonrió. Era más divertido investigar y tener aventuras, que Dumbledore se lo dijera así de simple. Eso siempre fue lo que Harry y sus amigos habían hecho los cuatro años en Hogwarts.  
- ¿Cómo está Hagrid?- Preguntó Harry.  
- Bien, y si vas a preguntar por el profesor Snape, él también está bien- contestó Dumbledore.  
En la cocina aparecieron Sirius y Remus. Remus estaba bien despierto pero Sirius parecía que no había dormido bien.  
- Buenos días- Saludó Sirius entre los bostezos.  
- ¿Por qué se levantaron tan tarde?- Preguntó Harry. Eran las 11 de la mañana.  
- Por tu padrino, Harry- Contestó Remus- no se quería levantar pero no me dejaba que bajara a desayunar.  
- Supongo que te quedaste despierto hasta tarde, Sirius- Dijo Albus con una sonrisa. Sirius se sirvió café junto con Lupin.  
- ¿de qué hablaban?- Pregunto Sirius a Harry y Dumbledore.  
- De Rita Skeeter- contestó Dumbledore mirando de reojo a Harry.  
- Ah, un tema interesante- Dijo Lupin- ¿Cuándo la piensa soltar?  
- Está suelta, según Harry- contestó Dumbledore.  
En ese momento Arabella apareció en la cocina traía el diario en la mano.  
- Buenos días, Dormilones- Dijo Arabella a Black y a Lupin- ¿lo quieres ver, Albus?- Tendiéndole el diario Profeta. Albus lo agarró y se lo puso a leer.  
- No hay noticias, salvo que se cuente esta: "Apareció Rita Skeeter" y "Muertes de Muggles"- Informó Dumbledore.  
Leyó ambos artículos en voz alta. El artículo de Rita decía que ella dijo que se había ido de vacaciones (Pura mentira- pensó Harry) y el artículo de los muggles informaba que habían muerto, desde el 1° de agosto hasta el día de la fecha, 15 muggles.  
Después del almuerzo Dumbledore volvió a Hogwarts y Sirius se preguntaba por que había vuelto a Prive Drive.

Capitulo 11- El Expreso De Hogwarts

Los demás días pasaron sin grandes cambios, salvo que se cuente que Harry había mejorado en el ajedrez mágico y le había ganado a Remus, él cual era el mejor de los tres adultos.  
Harry ya les había informado a sus amigos lo que Dumbledore le había dicho sobre "La Orden Del Fénix".  
Sin que se dieran cuenta el calendario mostraba que era 31 de Agosto y si miraban el reloj eran las 20:00 Hs.  
Harry armaba su baúl, que contenía las túnicas, el caldero, etc.  
Remus y Arabella también estaban haciendo sus baúles. Ellos irían a Hogwarts. Sirius iría también pero transformado en perro, así que no tenía que empacar.  
La cena fue acompañada por una charla que informaba como llegarían al Expreso de Hogwarts el día siguiente.  
- En unos autos del ministerio, Sirius- Decía Arabella ya que Sirius estaba en shock. El ministerio lo acusaba de cometer un crimen que él no había cometido- No te preocupes, ellos no dirán nada de vos. Diremos que me acompañas y que vos eres mi mascota.- Arabella había sido un importante miembro del ministerio en otro tiempo.  
Se fueron a acostar temprano y se levantaron a la mañana siguiente, soñolientos.  
Desayunaron rápido y cargaron los baúles en los autos del ministerio. Llagaron temprano a King´s Cross. Atravesaron la pared entre medio de las plataformas 9 y 10 y aparecieron en el expreso de Hogwarts.  
Harry vio rápidamente a Hermione y Ron estaban hablando entre ellos.  
- Hola, Harry- dijeron ambos al verlo.  
Arabella, Remus y Sirius se fueron a un compartimiento diciendo que los verían luego.  
Harry y sus amigos entraron a un compartimiento vacío y se sentaron.  
- ¿No tienes que ir al compartimiento de prefectos?- Pregunto Ron a Hermione.  
- No quiero ir, además me gusta más estar con mis amigos que saber la contraseña de la casa Gryffindor- Respondió Hermione asiendo que sus amigos se sonrojen- Además es muy temprano, faltan 15 minutos para que el tren se ponga en movimiento, Ron, y creo que no hay ningún prefecto todavía.  
- ¿Por qué vinieron tan temprano?- Preguntó Harry.  
- porque quedamos en encontrarnos temprano- Dijo Ron.  
- Aparte mis padres me tuvieron que dejar porque tenían un paciente urgente- Dijo Hermione. Los padres de Hermione eran dentistas.  
- ¿tus hermanos?- Preguntó Harry a Ron.  
- bien, en otro compartimiento con Lee Jordan. Lee vino a casa este verano como tú no podías venir... mis hermanos lo invitaron- contestó Ron.  
- ¿Cómo la pasaste en el verano, Harry? A decir verdad no nos contabas mucho en las cartas. . .- preguntó Hermione. Harry se sonrojó y Ron sonrió. Harry tuvo que admitir en la ultima carta de Ron que a él le gustaba Hermione, pero la niña seguía sin saberlo.  
- Bien, gracias- contestó Harry entre la risa de Ron.  
- No sé de qué te ríes, Ron- Dijo Hermione- ¿cómo fue la visita de Dumbledore, Harry?  
Se pasaron los siguientes 10 minutos hablando de Dumbledore. Hasta que en el compartimiento entraron Seamus, Dean y Neville junto con Parvati y Lavender.  
Hermione hablaba con las chicas que la felicitaban por ser prefecta. ("Yo siempre supe que vos ibas hacer prefecta porque eres...") mientras los chicos hablaban sobre como la habían pasado en el verano (sin dejar el Quidditch a parte).  
El tren comenzó a moverse. Después de media hora, los demás se fueron. Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron hablando de "la orden del fénix" Hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir...

Capitulo 12- La chica nueva

Apareció una chica de pelo negro y largo con hermosos y brillantes ojos celestes. Ya tenía la túnica puesta pero en ella no tenía el escudo de una casa de Hogwarts.  
- OH, disculpen, lamento molestarlos pero no hay compartimentos vacíos, ¿Puedo acompañarlos? Mi nombre es Sabrina Window y estoy en cuarto curso, soy nueva en Hogwarts.  
- Si, puedes acompañarnos- Dijo Ron ignorando a Hermione la cual iba a negarse- Yo soy Ron Weasley, él es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger, Prefecta de la casa Gryffindor y estudiante modelo, estamos en quinto curso y somos Gryffindors.  
Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Ron había dicho como si no le importara.  
- ¿Eres realmente tú?- Pregunto Sabrina a Harry. Miró directo a la cicatriz- sí, ¡¡¡Eres Harry Potter!!!  
- Si- dijo este.  
- disculpa, pero eres nueva y tendrías que tenernos respeto, estábamos tranquilos hasta que llegaste- Dijo Hermione.  
- y tú tendrías que tenernos más respeto a nosotros, horrible sangre sucia- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.  
Los cuatro se voltearon haber quien era. Era Draco Malfoy, Marcela Malfoy, Crabe y Goyle.  
- Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, Malfoy- Dijo Hermione haciendo ver que era prefecta y su ira.  
- O la sangre sucia se convirtió en Prefecta y Potter llama la atención de una de mis primas- Dijo Malfoy.  
- ¿PRIMAS?- preguntó Ron alterado.  
- sí, Ron, yo soy prima de Draco- Dijo Sabrina. Ron gruñó.  
- ¿entonces vienes de Durmtrang?- Pregunto Hermione ignorando a Malfoy.  
- Sí, pero. . Primo ¿no crees que tienes que irte del compartimiento?  
- ¿me estas echando?- preguntó Malfoy.  
- Sí, a vos, a Crabe y a Goyle- dijo Sabrina y luego se dirigió a Hermione- ¿mi prima se puede quedar?.  
- Si es lo que quieres, sí- dijo Hermione con un suspiro. Ron y Harry se miraron. Hermione estaba muy amable ese día.  
- No me sacaras- dijo desafiante Draco a Sabrina.  
- Si no lo hago yo, lo hará Hermione- dijo la chica nueva.  
- ¿cómo llamaste a la sangre impura?- Preguntó Malfoy.  
- La he llamado por su nombre, Draco, y te vas o te saco- dijo Sabrina mientras cogía la varita mágica. Draco se echo para atrás y se fue. Sabrina volvió a meter la varita en la túnica y se sentó al lado de Hermione mientras Marcela al lado de Ron.  
Sabrina contó los hechizos que sabía a Hermione que la escuchaba con grandes intereses. Marcela hablaba con Ron sobre las casas de Hogwarts. Harry estaba al otro lado de Hermione. No estaba muy entretenido, así que miró el paisaje.  
Las ciudades muggles pasaban a velocidad mientras se hacían ver los grandes campos rodeados de montañas. Ya habían dejado a Londres bien atrás.  
Las charlas fueron interrumpidas por el carrito de comida.  
Compartieron los dulces. Las charlas habían cambiado. Ahora hablaban de la copa de Quidditch y la copa de las casas, Hermione le contaba a Sabrina los puntos que había ganado por aprender bien los hechizos mientras Ron le contaba a Marcela las jugadas de Harry en el tercer año. Pero Harry seguía mirando los campos y no escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban, estaba más interesado en los campos. Los campos parecían diferentes a como él los recordaba, no sabía por que, aquello lo atraían tanto.  
- Y Harry lo sacó a tu primo del camino con un codazo y agarró la Snitch, una jugada muy buena, ¿no es cierto, Harry?- preguntó Ron.  
- ¿qué? Ah, si, muy buena, si- dijo Harry desorientado.  
- ¿qué pasa, Harry?- Pregunto Ron mirándolo.  
Pero la respuesta de Harry fue interrumpida por Hermione.  
- ¡¡¡Miren eso, Marcela, Sabrina, eso es el castillo de Hogwarts!!!  
Se asomaron por la ventana, ya era visible la torre más alta del castillo.  
- deberíamos cambiarnos- Dijo Harry a Ron y a Hermione ya que las otras dos chicas ya tenían la túnica puesta.  
Se cambiaron y el tren perdió velocidad. Llegó a la estación. Bajaron.  
- ¿qué tenemos que hacer nosotras?- preguntó a gritos Marcela a Hermione. El viento los volaba y todos estaban muertos de frío.  
- Ir con los de primer año- contestó Hermione a gritos.  
Se subieron a los carruajes y se dirigieron Hogwarts.

Capitulo 13- La selección

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Miraron la mesa de profesores. La mayoría de las caras en la mesa eran conocidas, todas menos una.  
- ¿él es el profesor defensa contra las artes oscuras?- Preguntó Ron.  
- Si- contesto Hermione.  
- ¿cómo es el nombre de él?- preguntó Ron.  
- pregúntame a que hora también se creo Hogwarts, Ron, yo no lo sé todo. . .- dijo Hermione pero se calló porque en la sala entro la profesora McGonagall seguida por los alumnos de primero y cuatro alumnos mayores.  
El sombrero seleccionador cantó su canción y la profesora dijo lo que tendrían que hacer los alumnos de primero y los mayores.  
- But, Alfredo- dijo la profesora. Era uno de los chicos mayores.  
- Ravenclaw- dijo el sombrero.  
- Fresio, Nicolas  
- Ravenclaw  
- Malfoy, Marcela- dijo la profesora.  
Los chicos que estaban sentados en la mesa de Slytherin se inclinaron hacia delante.  
El sombrero se tomó su tiempo y luego dijo:  
- Gryffindor.  
Todos lo de Gryffindor se pusieron de pie y recibieron a Marcela. Nadie recordaba un Malfoy en Gryffindor.  
- Window, Sabrina- dijo la profesora una vez que la calma volvió a gobernar.  
Apenas se puso el sombrero este grito:  
- Gryffindor.  
A ella la recibió Hermione mientras los demás aplaudían. La selección continuó con los de primero.  
Marcela y Sabrina parecían contentas pero a la vez muy tristes.  
Cuando la selección terminó, el banquete se hizo ver.  
- Hermione, ¿continuaras con lo del Pedo?- preguntó Ron recordando a los elfos domésticos.  
- No, y no es Pedo, Ron, es P. E. D. D. O- contestó Hermione.  
- ¿qué es PEDDO?- preguntó Marcela a Ron. Este se sonrojó.  
- Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros- contestó Hermione por Ron  
- Defensa de los Derechos de los elfos domésticos- aclaró Harry al ver que Marcela seguía sin entender.  
- ¿y para qué quieren los elfos una defensa?- Preguntó Marcela de mala gana.  
- Eso no lo sabemos- Contestó Ron- El año pasado Hermione se había entusiasmado con los elfos.  
Sabrina conversaba con Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron.  
La comida fue seguida por los postres.  
Alguien tocó el hombro de Hermione. Era Susan Bones, la nueva Prefecta de Hufflepuff.  
- Hola, lamento molestarte, Hermione, pero debo avisarte que los prefectos no están contentos contigo. ¿Por que no fuiste al compartimiento de Prefectos?- Preguntó Susan.  
- Tuve otros asuntos importantes, Susan, luego lo hablo con los otros prefectos... - comenzó a decir Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Susan.  
- ¿qué puede ser más importante que los Prefectos?  
- Mis amigos- contestó rápidamente Hermione- Mis amigos son más importantes que mi reputación como prefecta- se dio vuelta y siguió comiendo. Ron miraba a Hermione con la boca abierta.  
- ¿qué dijiste?- le preguntó Ron pensando que sus oídos estaban malos.  
- Le dije que ustedes son más importantes para mí, que mi reputación como Prefecta- contestó ella.  
- Has madurado, Hermione- dijo Ron.  
- Tú también, Ron, y estoy segura que Harry también.  
Los tres sonrieron. Albus Dumbledore se levantó y le sonrío a los alumnos.  
- Otro año comienza y aunque vivimos tiempos difíciles nunca hay que olvidarse de sonreír. Quiero decirle algunas cosas antes que vayan a las salas comunes:  
*Primero; Les quiero comunicar que en este año en Hogwarts vendrán alumnos de otras escuelas a participar en un torneo de Quidditch. Los partidos empezaran a fines de septiembre. Primero competirán las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y la ganadora contra los tres equipos formados por alumnos de otras escuelas. Las otras escuelas serán: Durmtrang, Beauxbatons y Salem.  
*Segundo; Les quiero recordar que el bosque esta prohibido para todos los estudiantes.  
* y por ultimo; le quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, Mundungus Fletcher.  
Hubo muchos aplausos. Mundugus parecía muy amable y tenía un gran parecido a Lupin.  
- Buenas noches- Dijo Dumbledore mientras se volvía a sentar.  
Los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a caminar, Hermione llamaba a los de primero.  
- Los de primer año de Gryffindor por aquí y los nuevos también- decía Hermione mientras caminaba hacía la puerta.  
- Era obvio, Harry, tendremos a Fletcher este año como profesor. Parece bueno- Le decía Ron a Harry mientras se dirigían a la sala común.  
- Sí, genial. ¿Viste lo del torneo de Quidditch? Sabes, falta un guardián en Gryffindor lo podrías intentar, Ron- dijo Harry.  
Ron se sonrojó pero le pareció buena la idea.  
- Sí para que Gryffindor pierda, Weasley- Dijo una voz que arrastraba palabras.  
Harry y Ron se dieron vuelta y vieron a Draco Malfoy.  
- ¿qué dijiste?- pregunto Ron lleno de furia.  
- Que podrías presentarte, para que Gryffindor pierda. Porque este año va a ganar Slytherin, Weasley- Dijo Malfoy.  
- Lo dudo, Primo- Dijo una voz femenina. Era Sabrina Window que había alcanzado a Harry y a Ron.  
- Ah, tú, ya veras cuando le cuente a mi padre que quedaste en Gryffindor- dijo Malfoy burlón.  
- Yo siempre quise estar en Gryffindor y demostrar que no soy una Malfoy como todos creen- Dijo ella sin ofenderse.  
Malfoy se fue. Sabrina sonreía.  
- Draco es malo, pero en el fondo es un chico dulce- dijo ella a Harry y Ron. Ellos pensaron que muy en el fondo.  
Llegaron al cuadro de la dama gorda.  
- ¿santo y seña?- preguntó ella. Hermione salió del interior del cuadro.  
- Los esperaba, La contraseña es Leon Life- dijo la niña.  
Entraron. Adentro estaba una sala decorada. Había sillones, mesas y cosas por el estilo.  
- Vengan- dijo Hermione llevándolos a uno de los sillones- ¿qué me dicen del torneo de Quidditch?¿ Vas a tratar de ser el Guardián de Gryffindor, Ron?  
- ¿cómo lo supiste?  
- Es obvio con lo que te gusta el Quidditch...  
- ¿solucionaste tu problema con los prefectos, Hermione?- Pregunto Harry. Ella hizo una mueca.  
- Le pregunte al premio anual y me dijo que no había problema, Susan lo invento todo para hacerme preocupar, tiene envidia- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
- ¿de qué?- Preguntaron Ron y Harry a la vez.  
- De que estoy contigo, Harry, notó que me llevo bien contigo. Siempre pensó que no te llevarías conmigo y que pelearíamos siempre pero yo me peleo con Ron no contigo- dijo ella sonrojándose.  
- ¿qué?  
- luego te explico- dijo Hermione- ¿qué les pareció Fletcher? Es muy amable.  
- ¿cómo lo sabes?  
- he hablado con él recién, mientras los buscaba a ustedes, me dijo que lo mejor era que regrese a la sala común sin sacarme puntos.  
Luego de la explicación de Hermione se fueron acostar. 

Capitulo 14- La clase de pociones

Harry se levanto y espero a que lo hiciera Ron, bajaron juntos y se encontraron con Hermione que los esperaba. Fueron a desayunar. Hermione les entrego los Horarios a los alumnos de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Harry.  
- ¿qué tenemos en la primera hora?- le pregunto Hermione a Harry.  
- Pociones, luego encantamientos y para terminar adivinación. Que mañana y tarde horrible lo que daría para no tener pociones ni Adivinación. . .- dijo Harry.  
- Buenos días- dijo Sabrina a Hermione mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.  
- La verdad no tienen nada de buenos- dijo Ron de mal humor. Acababa de mirar el horario.  
- ¿ya empezamos? Ron, solo porque tienes pociones y Adivinación no quiere decir que sea un mal día- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿dime que tendrán de buenos, Hermione?  
- Que no tendrán adivinación  
- ¿Por que?- preguntaron Harry y Ron esperanzados.  
- porque hoy es la prueba de Quidditch no tendrán adivinación hasta el viernes.  
-¡¡¡Genial!!!- Dijo Ron.  
- ¿Lo intentaras?  
- Si, lo intentaré- dijo Ron.  
-¡No se queden hablando! Dentro de 5 minutos tendremos Pociones, muévanse- Dijo Hermione mirando el Reloj.  
Salieron corriendo del comedor. Estaban llegando, los tres pensaban en los puntos que iban a perder. Llegaron a la puerta de las mazmorras. Alguien los esperaba era un profesor pero, no era Snape era...  
- Lo lamentamos, profesor Snape, pero tendría que saber que... - comenzó a decir Hermione sin fijarse a quien le decía.  
- No se preocupe señorita Hermione, no le sacaré puntos a Gryffindor porque no es mi clase, entren- dijo el profesor. Era Mundungus Fletcher. Harry y Ron se miraron. Entraron y se sentaron los tres en el mismo equipo.  
- Buenos días, yo soy Mundungus Fletcher. El profesor Severus Snape no ha podido venir por asuntos personales. Empecemos, entonces a preparar la poción hocous, ¿alguien sabe para qué sirve esta poción?  
La mano de Hermione se alzo en el aire. Mundungus la señalo.  
- Es una poción muy poderosa para ocultar cosas. Uno usa la poción en un objeto o persona para que nadie salvo el que le puso la poción pueda verlo.  
- Excelente, 10 puntos para Gryffindor, Hermione- dijo Fletcher- Esta poción esta prohibida en Hogwarts como ustedes deben saber.  
Unos cuantos sonrieron. Sobre todo Draco Malfoy.  
- ¿cuánto tiempo duran los efectos de la poción?- pregunto Malfoy al profesor.  
- Capas un compañero o compañera tuyo pueda explicarlo, ¿quién lo sabe?- pregunto Mundugus a la clase. Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.  
- Dura alrededor de 30 horas, Profesor.  
- Excelente, devuelta, Hermione, 20 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo satisfecho el profesor. Los de Slytherin no estaban muy contentos. Gryffindor llevaba ganados 30 puntos y la clase recién empezaba.  
- Empecemos hacer la poción pónganse en equipos de a tres y copien lo siguiente- Dijo Mundungus.  
Ron, Harry y Hermione eran un equipo aunque Ron miraba a Marcela la cual se había puesto con Parvati y Lavender.  
- Esta haciendo amigas- susurro Ron.  
- Cómo debe ser, Ron, ahora, ¿quieres copiar lo que el profesor escribió?- dijo Hermione.  
Fue la clase más interesante que habían tenido de pociones. Gryffindor se llevo 80 puntos mientras Slytherin solo 30.  
- Me gusta Fletcher, parece que Snape no estará contento cuando sé enteré que Mundungus nos regalo 80 puntos- Dijo Ron.  
El almuerzo fue con un aire de buen humor en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
En Encantamientos aprendieron un hechizo muy interesante. El hechizo Purkutis.  
La prueba de Quidditch se acercaba. Cuando salieron de encantamientos, Harry se puso la túnica de Quidditch y agarro la saeta de fuego(tenían que llevar la escoba y la túnica) Hermione calmaba a Ron que tenia los nervios de punta.

Capitulo 15- La prueba de quidditch

Harry se reunió con Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred y George, el equipo de Gryffindor. Bajaron al campo de Quidditch y se dirigieron hacia la profesora McGonagall que los esperaba.  
- Bienvenidos- los saludó ella, luego se dirigió a los alumnos de Gryffindor que iban detrás de los jugadores- En el equipo de Gryffindor solo se necesita un Guardián. Pasen adelante los que quieran ser guardianes.  
Se adelantaron Ron, Seamus, Dean, y Sabrina.  
La prueba era simple. Las cazadoras de Gryffindor(Angelina, Katie y Alicia)tendrían que tratar de meter cinco veces Quaffle en los aros. El que más atajaba sería el guardián.  
A Seamus le metieron dos, a Dean una, A ron ninguna y a Sabrina tampoco le metieron.  
- Excelente, Weasley y Window, ahora lo volverán hacer pero ahora se soltaran las Bludgers.  
Ambos eran excelentes a cada uno le metieron un gol. Era un empate.  
- Muy bien, ahora, ustedes saben que los guardianes tienen una buena vista, intentaremos que la usen- dijo la profesora muy contenta. Estaba segura que los dos eran muy buenos.  
Las cazadoras se movían a gran velocidad pero eso no hacia la diferencia, seguían atrapando la Quaffle.  
Al final eran las ocho de la noche y seguían en el campo de Quidditch. La profesora decidió que lo mejor era que al día siguiente se hiciera una votación entre los jugadores del equipo.  
- lo hiciste muy bien, Ron- Dijo Hermione mientras entraban al vestíbulo- tenias una buena rival.  
- ¿qué opinas, Harry? ¿Lo hice bien?- pregunto Ron a Harry. Pero Harry no estaba con ellos.  
- ¿Dónde esta Harry?- pregunto Ron. Miraron hacia atrás. Harry seguía en el campo de Quidditch con el equipo de Gryffindor.  
Ron y Hermione regresaron y llegaron al lado de Harry.  
- ¿qué están haciendo?- pregunto Ron a Harry.  
- Tratando de seleccionar al capitán.  
- ¿quién será?  
- no lo sabemos- contesto Fred encogiéndose de hombros- y lo tenemos que decidir ahora, la profesora nos dio media hora para decidir.  
- Nosotras opinamos que debe de ser Harry- decían las cazadoras.  
- nosotros también- dijo George- además, Wood mando una carta en la que dice que debe ser Harry.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué el lío? Si todos quieren que sea Harry, que sea Harry- dijo Hermione lógicamente.  
- El problema es que el mencionado- dijo Fred mirando a Harry- dice que no.  
- OH, vamos, Harry- dijo Ron tratando de convencerlo- serás el mejor capitán.  
Pero Harry seguía diciendo que no.  
- mira, Harry, si nos seleccionan a alguno de nosotros- dijo Alicia señalando al resto del equipo- el año que viene se tendrá que seleccionar devuelta y terminaras siendo vos.  
- OH, esta bien- dijo Harry con tono de derrotado- Ganaron, seré el capitán.  
El equipo festejo. Todos se dirigieron al castillo para cenar. Harry después de cenar tendría que decirle a la profesora que él seria el capitán.  
La cena fue deliciosa. Sabrina hablaba con Ron diciendo que era un Guardián excelente. Hermione le decía a Harry que le conseguiría unos libros para ayudarlo. La mesa Gryffindor esta completamente alegre. Los jugadores del equipo le estaban comunicando a la casa Gryffindor quien iba hacer el capitán y todos estaban de acuerdo.  
- qué bien comí- dijo Ron mientras salían, pero Draco Malfoy les bloqueo el camino.  
- los rumores, ¿son verdad? ¿Los rumores que dicen que Potter va hacer el capitán de Gryffindor?- pregunto Malfoy.  
- Sí y apuesto a que estás celoso ¿verdad, Draco?- Dijo Sabrina que estaba cerca de ellos. Se acerco más.  
- ¿Celoso? ¿De qué?  
- De qué él sea el favorito del equipo, mientras vos eres el odiado de tu equipo- contestó ella. Malfoy se fue de inmediato.  
Era la imaginación de Harry o Sabrina siempre aparecía cuando Malfoy aparecía.

Llegaron al cuadro de la dama gorda. Dijeron la contraseña y entraron. En ella los esperaba los Gryffindors que habían oído la noticia de Harry era el capitán. En la sala común de Gryffindor se hizo una fiesta.

Capitulo 16- El guardian y Mundungus

Harry se levanto, se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Hermione ya estaba sentada y lo esperaba.  
- Buenos Días- dijo ella- aquí te traje unos libros que te ayudaran.  
Le entrego dos libros distintos, El mejor capitán, es un capitán y Tácticas de un Capitán.  
- Gracias, Hermione- dijo Harry mientras guardaba los libros- ¿qué tenemos hoy?  
- tenemos transformaciones, después Herbología y para terminar Defensa contra las artes oscuras- contesto Hermione muy contenta- un día perfecto, ¿no lo crees?  
- Sí, ¿Dónde esta Ron?  
- Hablando con la profesora McGonagall- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿de qué?  
- ni idea.  
Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al aula de transformaciones donde los esperaba Ron que saltaba de lo contento que estaba.  
- soy el nuevo Guardián de Gryffindor- dijo Ron.  
- ¿por qué vos y no Sabrina?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Sabrina. . .- se quedo suspirando Ron- dijo que yo me lo merecía a la profesora, por eso quede yo.  
- Felicidades, Ron.  
Entraron al aula. La clase fue interesante. Tuvieron que transformar un mapache en un gato. La mayoría lo hizo bien salvo Neville que en vez de un gato lo transformo en un cocodrilo.  
Al tocar el timbre todos salieron menos Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
Harry se dirigió a la profesora.  
- Profesora, los miembros del equipo decidimos que yo debería ser el capitán del equipo.  
- Entonces, Potter, Felicidades y espero que lo haga bien- contestó ella con una sonrisa.  
Salieron del aula. Fueron a almorzar y luego fueron a Herbología.  
Al terminar la clase se dirigieron al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en unos de los pupitres del medio.  
Entro el Profesor. Tomo lista.  
- Me han informado que han visto algunas criaturas con Lupin; han visto los maleficios con Moody, pero no han visto poderosos maleficios. Este año yo me encargaré de enseñarles a lanzar buenos maleficios para defenderse- dijo Mundungus a la clase luego de pasar lista.  
Empezaron asiendo un repaso de las criaturas y la ultima parte de la clase repasaron los maleficios vistos con Moody. Al final de la clase Gryffindor había ganado 50 puntos. Sin duda era del estilo de Lupin porque trato con paciencia a Neville cosa que no era fácil.  
Fueron a cenar. Cuando salían del comedor una vez terminada la cena, la profesora McGonagall llamo a Harry.  
- Potter, necesito que avises al resto del equipo Gryffindor que este viernes empezaran a entrenar y que el 20 de septiembre jugaremos contra Slytherin.  
- Muy bien- dijo Ron cuando Harry le informo cuando iba hacer su primer partido- quiero verle la cara de tonto a Malfoy.  
- Entonces este viernes empezaras como capitán, Harry- dijo Hermione.  
- si, pero, vos me pudieses ayudar con las tácticas, Hermione.  
- con mucho gusto- contesto Hermione muy contenta.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Harry aviso al equipo y luego fue hacía hermione que lo esperaba para empezar hacer las tácticas.

Capitulo 17- La visita a Hogsmeade  


El Viernes llegó muy rápido. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta estaba en el campo de Quidditch con Hermione al lado tratado de explicar las tácticas seleccionadas. Él y Hermione habían copiado algunas ideas de algunos libros y las modificaron para formar una buena defensa y un buen ataque. Cuando terminaron de explicar hermione se dirigió devuelta al castillo. Había ayudado a Harry porque la mitad de las cosas las había escrito ella y era imposible entender su letra cuando era diminuta.  
Empezaron bien. El equipo había aprobado las tácticas sin quejas y las estaban practicado. Al finalizar la sección, el equipo estaba de buen animo y se dirigió al castillo sin ninguna queja hacia Harry(era seguido las quejas a Wood)  
Cuando entraron a la sala común, vieron a Hermione haciendo la tarea de transformaciones.  
- ¿cómo les fue?- pregunto Hermione.  
- De diez.  
- Ah, visita a Hogsmeade, mañana- dijo Hermione.  
- Genial.  
Sintieron un golpe en la ventana. Era Hedwig. Entro y fue directo a Harry dejando una carta en sus rodillas. Harry abrió la carta y asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor, leyó la carta que era de Sirius:  


Querido Harry:  
¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien.  
Remus me contó que mañana tienen visita a Hogsmeade, ¿quieren Hermione, Ron y vos venir a la ladera a visitarme? Así hablamos. Los estaré esperando al final de Hogsmeade(como el año pasado),  
Sirius

- Bien, podemos visitarlo- dijo Harry. Los otros asintieron.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para ir a Hogsmeade.  
Se dirigieron al final del pueblo y encontraron a un perro grande que los aguantaba. Subieron a la ladera donde había una cueva, entraron. El perro negro se transformo en Sirius, humano.  
- ¿cómo están? ¿Hay noticias?  
- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto hermione- porque hay noticias.  
- ¿cuales?- pregunto Sirius con curiosidad.  
- Ron es guardián del equipo de Gryffindor- contesto Harry.  
- y Harry es el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor, Sirius- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.  
Sirius sonrío y felicito a su sobrino. Este se sonrojo.  
- ¿conocieron a Mundungus?- Pregunto Sirius.  
- Si- dijo Hermione- es muy bueno, Gryffindor lleva ganados 130 puntos gracias a él.  
- no, gracias a vos, hermione- dijo Ron.  
- si, tu fuiste la que gano 130 puntos- agrego Harry.  
Pasaron la mañana hablando de las tácticas de Harry para que ganara Gryffindor.  
A la 1 decidieron despedirse de Sirius y hacer las compras.  
Compraron de todo, desde golosinas hasta libros de Quidditch.  
Eran las 2 de la tarde y caminaban por Hogsmeade cuando vieron a un Fénix, Fawkes, que volaba en dirección a un arbusto. Harry miro a Ron y Hermione, ambos asintieron. Siguieron al fénix. Llegaron al lugar donde el fénix había desaparecido miraron alrededor.  
Harry noto que una roca tenía un fénix grabado. Se lo mostró a los otros.  
- ¿pero adonde esta Fawkes?- pregunto Hermione. Los otros se encogieron de hombros.  
- porque no intentas hablar parsel, Harry- sugirió Ron.  
- lo intentaré- dijo.  
Lo intento muchas veces pero cuando por fin logro hablar parsel la roca se abrió y mostró su contenido.  
Era una puerta trampa. Iba hacía abajo. Bajaron por las escaleras. Habían encontrado un túnel secreto no podían perdérselo.  


Capitulo 18- El túnel del fenix

El túnel iba hacía una gran habitación. Tenía símbolos de fénix. También tenia estatuas de un gran mago. El mago tenía un gran parecido con Dumbledore, pero no era Dumbledore. También había estatuas de leones. Todas eran gigantes.  
Hermione se acerco a la estatua del mago y leyó lo que decía.  
- Godric Gryffindor, gran mago, uno de los cuatro Hogwarts.  
- ¿Él es Gryffindor?- pregunto Ron en vos baja. El lugar donde estaban era silencioso.  
- Sí, él es- dijo Hermione contemplando la gran estatua que se alzaba sobre ella.  
- entonces, esto es como la cámara de los Secretos de Slytherin- dijo Ron. Atrás de él un fantasma asintió.  
Ron estuvo apunto de gritar y salir corriendo. Miro al fantasma con más determinación. Era Godric Gryffindor.  
- Así es, señor- dijo el fantasma de Gryffindor- esta es mi cámara que yo había puesto cuando estaba vivo- el fantasma miró a Harry a los ojos.  
- Los tres son Gryffindors- Dijo Godric con una voz profunda.  
- ¿Cómo sabe eso?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida- ¿y por qué siendo fantasma, no esta en Hogwarts?  
- Porque yo vivo aquí y no podré salir hasta que llegue mi heredero y me liberé- dijo Gryffindor- y supe que son Gryffindors porque yo conozco a cada uno de mis alumnos y yo sé que ustedes son Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, los más grandes Gryffindors.  
- ¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres?- pregunto Hermione ligeramente colorada- y ¿por qué tendríamos que ser nosotros los más grandes Gryffindors?  
- Porque entre ustedes está mi heredero y yo conozco lo que él conoce- dijo Godric.  
Harry miro a Ron y Hermione que le devolvieron la mirada. Ninguno entendía lo que el fantasma acababa de decir y se hacían la misma pregunta, ¿Quién era el Heredero?  
- Godric, por favor, explícate- dijo Hermione.  
- me explicare no te preocupes- dijo Godric- Entre ustedes tres está mi heredero que lleva en su sangre, mi sangre. Estoy seguro, Hermione, que usted no es. Entonces solo quedan los jóvenes- dijo mirando a Harry y a Ron.  
- ¿Qué poderes tiene su heredero?- pregunto con interés Ron.  
- el gran poder de entender al fénix, abrir esta cámara y tener poderes desconocidos.

Ya no había duda, Harry era el heredero. Él entendía al fénix y abrió la cámara.  
- Tu padre viene de una gran familia de magos, Harry- Aclaro Gryffindor- de mi familia, sé que tienes dudas pero yo tengo una prueba, una única prueba qué es suficiente. Cuando tocaste tu varita salió una gran cantidad de chispas y polvo rojo y dorado. En ese momento heredaste mis poderes- dijo Godric.  
Ron y Hermione miraron con curiosidad a Harry. Este asintió.  
- Es mejor que regresen a Hogwarts y, por favor, vuelvan a visitarme ¿sí?- dijo Godric.  
De repente aparecieron en la puerta de Hogwarts.  
Hermione miro el reloj eran las 7 de la noche, habían pasado horas en la cámara. Entraron al gran comedor se sentaron y empezaron a cenar. Ninguno de los tres entendía lo sucedido.

Capitulo 19- Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione comentaron lo sucedido. Ninguno se creía a sí mismo ni a los otros dos. No sabían si contárselo a alguien pero los tres prometieron no contárselo a nadie. Sería su secreto, el secreto de tres muchachos y el gran mago.  
- El primer partido se acerca. Esta a la vuelta de la esquina, Fred- dijo Harry a Fred en el último entrenamiento antes del partido.  
Fred había estado jugando toda la sección. Era verdad. El partido sería el sábado y ya estaban en jueves.  
Harry se ponía más nervioso cada hora que pasaba y el equipo cada minuto.  
- Té estas pareciendo a Oliver, Harry- Dijo Fred- Él también se alteraba en el último entrenamiento.  
Pero el resto del equipo estaba de acuerdo con Harry. Sería un duro partido y el primero de Ron tenían que salir ganando.

El sábado llego pronto. Hermione trataba de calmar a Ron que no podía quedarse quieto. Harry estaba hablando con Fred, él cual no probaba bocado.  
Se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch. Estaba seco y duro como una roca. Harry dirigió su discurso de animo al equipo y salieron a enfrentar a Slytherin.  
Montague era la capitana de Slytherin y era guardiana.  
- Monten las escobas- dijo la profesora Hooch. Así lo hicieron. Alrededor del campo de Quidditch había carteles de animo hacía Gryffindor, la mayoría, ya que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff querían ver a Slytherin derrotado.  
Harry empezó a buscar la Snitch sin hacer caso a Malfoy.  
- Gryffindor en posición. La Quaffle la tiene Alicia, no, la tiene Angelina, hay no sé quien la tiene pero la tiene Gryffindor- Decía Lee Jordan quien era el comentarista del partido.  
Esa era la estrategia de Harry. Confundir a los de Slytherin para luego marcar. Las cazadoras de Gryffindor volaban a gran velocidad y esquivando como un rayo a los cazadores del otro equipo. En pocos minutos los puntos eran 50-0 a favor de Gryffindor. Los Slytherin no podían vencer la barrera que era Ron en los postes de Gryffindor. Mientras Harry buscaba la Snitch a gran velocidad.  
Slytherin pidió tiempo muerto. Se reunieron. Lo mismo hizo Gryffindor.  
- ¡¡¡les estamos sacando el partido!!!- dijo Fred.  
- todo gracias a la estrategia de Harry- dijo Alicia.  
- y a las excelentes cazadoras- dijo George.  
- y también a los fuertes golpeadores- dijo Angelina.  
- y a la excelente barrera que es Ron- dijo Harry.  
- Todos estamos haciendo un gran trabajo, hay que ganar.

Volvieron a jugar. Malfoy había cambiado la estrategia. Ahora volaba adelante de Harry tratando de tirarlo de la escoba. Pero Harry tenia a la Saeta de Fuego. Cada vez que Malfoy hacía eso él volteaba y Malfoy quedaba colgado en el aire.  
Hubo un brillo dorado en el campo de Quidditch. La Snitch estaba cerca de los postes de Gryffindor. Harry se tiro en picada con Malfoy atrás. Esquivo las Bludgers que le tiraban. Había practicado su rapidez. Estando al lado de la Snitch la agarro. El partido terminó. Gryffindor le había ganado a Slytherin 250 a 50.

- Excelente partido- decía Hermione en la sala común mientras festejaban la victoria- Eh, Fred, George ¿entraron en las cocinas?  
- Sí- contestaron.  
La mayoría pensó en los puntos que le iba a sacar Hermione a los Hermanos Weasley pero eso no sucedió.  
- Mándales mis saludos a los elfos la próxima vez que vayan ¿sí?- Dijo Hermione riéndose.  
Ron estaba comiendo unas galletas mientras hablaba con Harry y Sabrina. Sin duda Ron había sido una estrella en su primer partido.

Capitulo 20- El secreto

Gryffindor iba a la cabeza seguido por Ravenclaw. El siguiente partido sería en comienzos de Noviembre y ya estaba en Octubre. Era Martes.  
- Vamos, muévete, Ron o llegaremos tarde a transformaciones- Decía Hermione a Ron.  
Estaban llegando tarde. Corrían por el pasillo. No querían perder puntos ahora que Gryffindor iba a la cabeza. Abrieron la puerta justo cuando toco el timbre. Hermione empezó con el discurso de que Ron se había quedado durmiendo pero se detuvo al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros. La profesora no había llegado, fue un alivio para Harry, Ron Y Hermione. Se sentaron. Entro la profesora.  
Empezaron la clase tomando apuntes y la terminaron tratando de transformar un mueble. Nadie salvo Hermione lo logro. Toco el timbre para la salida. Todos tomaron sus cosas para salir del aula.  
- Potter, necesito hablar contigo- dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
Harry se acerco a ella. Ron y Hermione se fueron hacia el gran comedor.  
- El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo- dijo la profesora una vez que se fueron todos- ¿podrías ir después de defensa contra las artes oscuras?- Harry asintió- puedes irte.  
Salió del aula pensando. ¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore quería hablar con él? No se le ocurría que podría ser. Miro el pasillo por donde caminaba y vio a un fantasma que pasaba mirando las aulas. El fantasma le sonrió a Harry cuando lo vio y siguió su camino. Harry se quedo parado sin moverse. Había visto a Godric Gryffindor. ¿Qué hacia en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué no estaba en la cámara?.  
Se dirigió al Gran comedor. Se sentó en medio de Ron y Hermione, que miraban ambos para distintos lados. Se habían peleado.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?- pregunto Hermione mirándolo.  
Estaba pálido. A Harry no le parecía buena señal que Godric estuviera suelto en Hogwarts.  
- Luego les cuento, en la sala común- dijo Harry pensando que no era conveniente hablar de Godric con todos escuchando.  
Terminaron de Almorzar y se dirigieron a Herbología. Fue un día que paso sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya estaban sentados tomando apuntes de lo que decía Mundungus. Toco el timbre.  
- Necesito hablar contigo Harry- dijo Mundungus. ¿Otro profesor más que quería hablar con Harry?  
- Supongo que sabes que yo fui un amigo de tu padre- dijo Mundungus una vez que ya no había nadie en el aula salvo Harry y él.  
- Sirius nunca se llevo muy bien conmigo- continuo- siempre nos peleábamos y eso a James no le gustaba. No muy diferente a vos, Ron y Hermione, solo que ellos se llevan bien y Sirius y yo no. Siempre trate de no pelearme con Sirius pero se me era imposible- dijo Fletcher- lo trataba de hacer por tu padre pero no podía. . .  
La puerta del aula se abrió y apareció McGonagall. Se sorprendió al ver a Harry hablando con Mundungus.  
- profesor Fletcher, necesito que me haga un favor, si es tan amable- dijo la profesora.  
- si, por supuesto, Minerva- dijo Mundungus- Harry, luego continuamos ¿sí?- Harry asintió y salió del aula.  
Se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Llego a la gárgola la cual le pregunto:  
- ¿Contraseña?- Harry se puso a pensar no sabía la contraseña.  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Era Hermione.  
- El profesor quiere hablar conmigo, según la profesora McGonagall, pero no tengo idea cual es la contraseña- contesto Harry  
- yo puedo ayudarte en eso, de todas maneras tengo que entregarle esto- dijo Hermione mostrándole los papeles que llevaba entre los brazos- La contraseña es: clasic music  
La gárgola hizo ver su interior. Hermione y Harry entraron. Subieron la escalera y Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta.  
- Adelante- dijo una voz. Entraron.  
- Lamento molestarlo, Profesor, pero aquí están los papeles que pidió a los Prefectos- dijo Hermione entregándole los papeles- Hasta luego- cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
- La profesora McGonagall me dijo que quería verme, Profesor- dijo Harry.  
- Sí, así es. Siéntate, Harry- dijo el profesor. Harry se sentó- Hubo un ataque a un estudiante, puede ser que halla estado peleando con otro estudiante o otra cosa. ¿Sabes algo al respecto, Harry?  
- No, profesor  
La puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció Snape que estaba más pálido de lo usual.  
- Otro ataque, doble. . .- dijo.  
- Acompáñanos, Harry.  
Se dirigieron a la enfermería. En dos camas había unos estudiantes a los que Harry conocía. Eran Crabe y Goyle. Estaban pálidos y con los ojos cerrados.  
El profesor los señaló con la varita y dijo: - ¡ennervate!  
Los dos se levantaron. Dumbledore dijo que se expliquen. Ellos describieron(como pudieron)a un fantasma alto, con barba que cuando los vio los ataco.  
- Eso es absurdo, Crabe, los fantasmas no pueden usar varitas- dijo Snape.  
- déjalos descansar, Severus- dijo Dumbledore- Harry, vamos.  
Regresaron al despacho.  
- Lo que es raro, Harry, es que el otro estudiante también dice que lo atacó un fantasma y también era Slytherin- le explico Dumbledore- ¿seguro que no sabes nada, Harry?  
Harry no sabia que contestar. Todas las pistas daban a un mismo punto. El fantasma era Godric Gryffindor por eso caían Slytherins. Pero ¿Por qué atacaba? Y no podía decirle a Dumbledore la verdad era un secreto entra él, Ron y Hermione. Decirlo sería un problema, además quería averiguar primero él por qué.  
- No sé nada al respecto, Profesor- contesto.

Capitulo 21- La clase de Activamente

Cuando llego a la sala común le contó lo sucedido a Ron y Hermione.  
Ellos lo miraron pensando que no había hecho bien en mentirle a Dumbledore. Pero luego pensaron igual que él ¿Por qué decirle a Dumbledore, si todo podía ser una broma de la casa de Slytherin?  
El miércoles no era un día fácil. Tenían cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Por ahora Hagrid solo les había enseñado, desde el comienzo de las clases, la manera adecuada de alimentar a una criatura. Aquella mañana había traído unas criaturas realmente horribles. Al final de la clase todos salieron corriendo hacia el castillo. Hermione miro su horario.  
- Ahora tenemos Encantamientos, Hermione- le dijo Ron automáticamente.  
- eso es porque no sabes leer la parte que dice que "desde la primera semana de octubre, los alumnos de 5° año deberán ir al aula de la torre sur para asistir a una nueva clase, en la segunda hora del miércoles"- leyó Hermione.  
- Entonces, vamos a la torre sur- dijo Ron.  
Cuando llegaron todos los de 5° año de Gryffindor ya estaban sentados. Muchos le preguntaban a Hermione que clase sería. Pero Hermione no_ tenia ni idea.  
-Hola- Dijo una voz acercándose hacía ellos- Para los que no me conocen soy Fleur Delacour, profesora de esta nueva materia llamada "activamente"  
*Aquí usaremos el libro "Activamente con tu mente", Que habrán comprado.  
* La materia Activamente es la única materia que no puedo poner una nota aunque los evaluaré este año y los que logren manejarla la seguirán en 6° y 7° año.  
* Esta materia consiste en usar magia sin una varita. La mente y la concentración son, en esta materia, los núcleos  
- les mostraré- dijo después de la explicación.  
Miró fijamente el escritorio que estaba atrás de ella.  
De pronto el escritorio se elevo unos cuantos centímetros y luego volvió a tierra. La clase aplaudió entusiasmada. Todos menos Marcela, que tenia aire de "es muy simple".  
Fleur tomo lista.  
Les explico las bases de la materia y los puso en practica a cada uno de ellos tratando de levantar cada uno su varita con la vista. Marcela se lo tomo en broma.  
- ¿esto es 5° año o qué?- preguntó ella- ¿no me digan que no saben dominar la magia interior? Yo lo de levantar la varita con la vista lo aprendí en 1° año.  
- Lamento decirle, Señorita Malfoy, que en Hogwarts ninguno de sus compañeros a visto nunca esta materia, Así que, hágame el favor de cerrar la boca o se la cierro yo- le ordeno la profesora- y si puede hacerlo, mejor, muéstreles a sus compañeros como se hace, si es tan amable.  
Marcela se concentro, cerro sus ojos y los abrió mirando fijamente a la varita que tenia adelante de ella. La varita se elevo.  
- excelente- dijo Fleur escribiendo algo en la lista.  
Todos intentaron después que lo hizo Marcela levantar la varita. Pero no era fácil como todos pensaban. Ron se concentro pero la varita lo único que hizo fue quedarse donde estaba al igual que la varita de Hermione y la del resto de los compañeros, Salvo Harry.  
La primera vez que lo intento, se concentro y la varita se elevó al igual que la de Marcela. Cuando la varita volvió al pupitre, Harry esta como paralizado.  
Hermione le hacia un montón de preguntas que eran imposibles de entender por los gritos de Ron, que les contaba a los demás que Harry lo había hecho. Todos parecían impresionados y le pedían que lo volviera hacer. Fleur le pidió que lo volviera hacer, ya que ella no lo había visto.  
Harry volvió a concentrarse y miro a la varita la cual se volvió a elevar y después de unos minutos volvió al banco. Todos estallaron en aplausos y Gryffindor gano 15 puntos.  
- Esto me suena adivinación- decía Hermione mientras cenaban en el gran comedor una vez terminada la clase- va hacer un completo desastre.  
- Pero ¿por qué Harry pudo y vos no?- pregunto Ron a Hermione burlón.  
- ¿Para qué quiero yo hacer mover una varita mágica usando mi vista?- pregunto Hermione- y Harry pudo porque ya la había usado antes.  
- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Harry.  
- Cuando inflaste a tu tía, por ejemplo- dijo Hermione- estabas usando esta tonta materia. Yo nunca supe nada sobre esta materia.  
- Entonces, Hermione, no lees tanto como dicen- dijo una voz detrás de ella- si no supieses que la "Activamente" es una de las materias más famosas. La mayoría de los magos no saben usarla y es raro que alguien pueda ahora usarla- Era Susan Bones, la Prefecta.  
- Estas equivocada, Susan, porque Harry sabe usarla y la maneja tan bien como Marcela Malfoy que se entreno desde 1° año- dijo Ron.  
Susan miro asombrada a Harry. Pero daba la impresión que no había creído una palabra.  
- entonces, muéstrame como lo haces, Potter- dijo Susan de mal talante.  
- se supone que no se puede hacer magia después terminadas las clases, Susan- dijo Hermione.  
- pero, hermione, la activamente no es magia que este prohibida hacer después de clases. Pero sería mejor sin nadie mirando- dijo Susan pensando- Ya sé, ¿Qué te parece mañana después de la clase de Herbología, Harry?.  
Arreglaron, después de la clase de Herbología Harry mostraría sus dones a Susan. Se fue acostar con la idea de que mayor lío no podía haber hecho.  


- Supongo que todo esto mejoró por la noticia, Señor- dijo Lucius Malfoy.  
- Sí, Lucius. Mejoró ahora que una es compañera de Potter en Hogwarts en todas las clases y la otra esta muy cerca. Dentro de poco, en el torneo de Quidditch empezaremos nuestro hermoso plan. Dile a la chica que nos siga informando sobre cualquier novedad, Lucius- dijo Voldemort.  
- Señor, discúlpeme, pero ¿es necesario matar al chico?- pregunto Colagusano.  
- Le estas mostrando lealtad, Peter, estas mostrando que lo aprecias como hijo de tu mejor amigo- dijo Voldemort.  
- ¿mejor amigo? ¿A quien se refiere?- pregunto Colagusano temblando.  
Los mortífagos que había alrededor miraron con furia a Peter, ellos sabían la verdad.  
- a James Potter, Colagusano, a tu mejor amigo, el que té salvo la vida, Peter, al que traicionaste, al que usaste como escudo, dos veces- dijo Voldemort.  
- ¿dos veces?- Pregunto Peter.  
- Claro, Peter. ¿Por qué crees que Harry té salvo la vida? Por James, por su padre, no por ti- dijo Voldemort- y estoy harto de que trates de protegerlo mereces dolor. ¡Crucio!

Harry se levanto con la cicatriz ardiéndole. No había sido un lindo sueño ni tampoco divertido. Había otra preocupación más en la mente de Harry. Ellos hablaban del torneo de Quidditch.

Capitulo 22- Malas noticias

Se sentó en la cama. Trato de tranquilizarse. Pensó en el sueño. En lo que había dicho Lucius Malfoy, Colagusano y Lord Voldemort.  
Ron se sentó en la cama y miro a Harry, él cual volaba en sus pensamientos y estaba pálido, sentado en la cama.  
- Harry... - Susurro Ron. Harry miro a Ron y se dio cuenta que estaba despierto- ¿qué paso? ¿Estas bien?- se sintieron ruidos en otras dos camas.  
- Buenos días- dijo Dean y Seamus.  
Se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Hermione ya estaba allí. Estaba leyendo su libro "Activamente con tu mente" y estaba contenta.  
- Buenos días- dijo cuando se sentaron a su lado- he estado leyendo y he descubierto que la materia es muy interesante y que la dominaré pronto con mis características- dijo Hermione orgullosa- ¿qué pasa?- mirando la cara de Ron que no dejaba de mirar a Harry.  
Pero Harry disimulaba y desayunaba aparentemente muy tranquilo.  
- que me levanté y vi a Harry que estaba pálido y temblaba. Y él todavía no me contesta mis preguntas, ¿qué paso? ¿Estas bien?- dijo Ron sin comenzar a desayunar. Estaba demasiado preocupado para hacerlo.  
Pero Harry no contesto porque Marcela se les acerco y les pregunto si les había gustado "activamente" y Hermione empezó su discurso que no le dejo a Harry contestar.  
- Hermione, vamos a llegar tarde a Herbología, vamos- dijo Harry.  
Llegaron al invernadero justo a tiempo. La profesora Sprout dio una clase interesante. Cuándo finalizo la clase Harry agarro sus cosas para ir a Almorzar pero Susan lo detuvo.  
- ¿me lo vas a mostrar o no?- le pregunto Susan.  
Fueron cerca del lago. Susan no sacaba los ojos de Harry. Harry se concentraba para levantar la varita. Al instante la varita se elevo unos cuantos metros y luego volvió a las manos de su dueño. Susan sonrió y le agradeció.  
Hermione y Ron esperaban a Harry en la puerta del Gran comedor cuando miraron el reloj solo faltaban 20 minutos para ir a adivinación.  
- ¿crees que le paso algo malo?- pregunto Hermione a Ron cuando empezaron a buscarlo por los terrenos del colegio.  
- no lo sé, pero no debería separarse de nosotros, más ahora- dijo Ron preocupado. Lo buscaron 15 minutos, luego miraron adentro en el comedor, no había nadie en él.  
- capas decidió ir al aula sin almorzar- dijo Hermione- mejor que vayamos a clase, Ron.  
Ron entró al aula de Adivinación 10 minutos mas tarde. La profesora le sacó 5 puntos a Gryffindor, pero peor fue cuando no vio a Harry en el aula.

Al finalizar la clase se reunió con Hermione contándole que no había visto a Harry. Ya no sabían que hacer. Habían dado 5 vueltas a los terrenos del colegio buscado a Harry.  
- Digámosle a Dumbledore que no sabemos dónde esta, será lo mejor- dijo Hermione. Ya estaba completamente oscuro. Fueron a la sala común y luego a los dormitorios, no esta ahí. Hermione y Ron caminaban hacía el despacho de Dumbledore cuando se cruzaron con Lupin.  
- ¿cómo están, Ron, Hermione? ¿Dónde esta Harry?- pregunto Lupin. Remus miro con determinación las caras de preocupación de los dos.  
- No sabemos, Remus, lo perdimos de vista cuando fuimos a almorzar y desde entonces lo hemos estado buscando- contesto Hermione desesperada.  
- ¿Cómo que desapareció?  
- a la mañana yo vi muy raro a Harry- contesto Ron.  
- ¿Ya le contaron a Dumbledore?  
- es lo que íbamos hacer- dijo Hermione.  
- vengo del despacho de Dumbledore y Harry no estaba ahí- dijo Remus mientras caminaban hacia el despacho- ¿buscaron en los terrenos, en la sala común y en los dormitorios?- Hermione asintió. Le dijo la contraseña a la gárgola la cual los dejo pasar.

Capitulo 23- La cámara de los secretos  


Tocaron a la puerta. Entraron. Dumbledore los miro impresionado de quienes eran sus visitas.  
- ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Albus mirando sus caras.  
- Nada bueno, Albus- dijo Remus.  
- Harry desapareció desde antes del almuerzo- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione- lo buscamos en todos los lugares posibles y no lo hemos encontrado.  
Dumbledore se puso de pie y trato de calmar a Hermione que estaba llorando.  
- ¿desde cuando no lo vieron?- pregunto Dumbledore a Ron.  
- desde después de Herbología.  
- entonces, desde hace 10 horas, ¿Por qué no avisaron antes?- dijo Dumbledore.  
- porque creíamos que estaba en el aula de adivinación o en la sala común y recién terminamos de buscar en todos los lugares posibles- dijo Hermione entre sus lagrimas.  
- aparte, Harry estaba raro a la mañana- dijo Ron.  
La puerta del despacho se abrió todos miraron hacia allí esperanzados, pero era Snape.  
- Otro ataque, profesor- dijo Snape sin hacer caso a los demás.  
- ¿quién es el alumno?- pregunto Dumbledore rápidamente.  
- es la prefecta de Slytherin...  
- No puedo ayudarte, Severus, estamos en algo importante- dijo Dumbledore al escuchar las primeras palabras.  
- ¿qué asuntos pueden ser más importantes que estos?- pregunto Snape mirando con furia a Remus.  
- Harry desapareció hace aproximadamente 10 horas y no a sido visto desde entonces, Severus- dijo Remus.  
Snape miro a Hermione que estaba llorando y a Ron que trataba de calmarla.  
- ¿10 horas?- pregunto Snape.  
- si, Severus- dijo Dumbledore luego se volvió hacia Ron- ¿supones de algún lugar, ron?  
Ron miró a Hermione que asintió. Ellos sabían que ya no podían mantener el secreto más tiempo.  
- Cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade vimos la entrada a una cámara secreta- Explico Hermione- de alguna manera abrimos la entrada y entramos. . .  
- en la cámara encontramos unas estatuas de Gryffindor y vimos al fantasma de Godric Gryffindor- siguió Ron- este nos explico que solo su heredero podía liberarlo.  
- El heredero era. . .- dijo hermione temblando.  
- Harry- termino Ron- una vez que nos dijo eso aparecimos en la puerta de Hogwarts.  
- Harry nos contó que por un pasillo había visto al mismo Godric caminando entre las aulas- dijo Hermione- y eso esto lo que sabemos.  
- entonces, es Godric el fantasma que ataca a los alumnos- dijo Remus.  
- Es absurdo, Remus, los fantasmas no pueden usar magia- dijo Snape.  
- Pero Godric sí, Severus- dijo Dumbledore- Gryffindor es uno de los cuatro Hogwarts, un mago poderoso. No dudo que él pueda usar magia siendo fantasma.  
- ¿pero para qué Gryffindor quiere a Harry?- Pregunto Remus.  
- No es Gryffindor el que tiene a Harry, Remus- dijo Dumbledore con seguridad- Es Slytherin.  
- ¿Slytherin?- Preguntaron Lupin, Snape y Ron.  
- ¿Para qué quiere Slytherin a Potter?- pregunto Snape.  
- Para llamar la atención de Gryffindor y Gryffindor seguramente ataca a los Slytherin porque sospecha de ellos- dijo Albus.  
- ¿Entonces donde esta Harry?- pregunto Hermione.  
- en la cámara de los secretos de Slytherin- Dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie- Severus, puedes ayudar a Madam Pomfrey sobre el ataque- este asintió- Vamos nosotros a la cámara en vez de Godric- dijo Dumbledore a Remus, ron y hermione.

Se dirigieron al baño de Myrtle la llorona. Ron le explico a Dumbledore y a Remus como se abría la cámara.  
- entonces es imposible abrirla sin que uno hable parsel. . .- dijo Ron pero se detuvo. Miro sobre el hombro de Dumbledore. Era Godric Gryffindor.  
- ¿aquí esta la entrada, no?- pregunto el fantasma. Asintieron.  
- pero no podemos abrirla. . .- comenzó a decir Ron.  
- yo si puedo ¿quieren acompañarme?- dijo Godric. Asintieron.  
- muy bien- dijo Godric y miro fijamente el grifo- Abre Slytherin, viejo amigo, soy yo, Godric Gryffindor y sé que tienes algo mío.  
El grifo mostró la entrada. Entraron. Cuando llegaron a la puerta que se abría hablando parsel, Gryffindor repitió la frase.  
En el centro de la sala había un fantasma alto, como Gryffindor, que se acerco a Gryffindor. A un costado de la sala estaba Harry sin conocimiento y muy pálido. Hermione y Ron se acercaron junto con Lupin y Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore levanto la cabeza de Harry y lo señalo con la varita.  
- ¡ennervate!  
Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba confundido.  
Lo primero que vio fue a Hermione, Ron, Remus y Dumbledore rodeándolo. Luego escucho unas voces y después se dio cuenta que estaban en la cámara de Slytherin.  
Gryffindor y Slytherin discutían a gritos. Lo que eran viejos amigos era seguramente una manera de decir porque nadie podía discutir más que ellos. Discutían sobre la decoración de la cámara.  
- ¿estas bien, Harry?- pregunto Remus mirándolo. Harry asintió pero no sabia que era lo que sucedía.  
- ¿qué paso?- pregunto a Dumbledore, él le sonrió.  
- Luego te explico, Harry, ahora me gustaría que Gryffindor arregle cuentas con Slytherin para que esto no vuelva a suceder- dijo Albus  
Ahora estaban discutiendo sobre los alumnos atacados por Gryffindor y por las víctimas de sus peleas.  
- yo creo, Salazar, que no deberíamos pelear por el bien de todos- dijo Gryffindor.  
- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Slytherin, luego se dirigió a los otros- lamento las molestias, pero pueden irse- luego susurro- tendré que limpiar el piso, no quiero que una sangre sucia me arruine la cámara.  
Y aparecieron en el despacho de Dumbledore. Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala común cuando Dumbledore dijo que se encargaría de Harry.  
Dumbledore le explico a Harry lo sucedido. Harry se disculpo por haberle mentido, Dumbledore acepto sus disculpas. Luego Harry se dirigió a la sala común y en la cama cayo dormido rápidamente, había sido un extraño día sin duda.

Capitulo 24- El Logro de Ron y Hermione

Los días pasaron, el equipo de Gryffindor se preparaba para jugar su segundo partido a comienzos de Noviembre contra Ravenclaw. Solo faltaban una semana para el partido. La ultima sección de entrenamiento había terminado. Harry acompañaba a Ron mientras hablaban de la estrategia. Ravenclaw siempre jugo a la defensa, Gryffindor necesitaba un buen ataque.  
- Ganaremos, lo sé, Harry- decían muy confiado Ron con el resto del equipo.  
- No lo sé, me parece que Ravenclaw tiene... - comenzó a decir Harry cuando volvían al castillo. Pero fue interrumpido por Ron.  
- Harry, no sé que te preocupa, Ravenclaw es más fácil que Slytherin- dijo Ron confiado.  
- ¿entonces crees que somos débiles?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era Cho Chang la nueva capitana de Ravenclaw.  
- ¿nos estabas espiado?- pregunto Ron enfadado.  
- no, Ron, estaba saliendo del comedor y te escuche. Creo que se están agrandando demasiado. Que no tengamos un buen ataque como Slytherin, no quiere decir que perdamos- dijo Cho.  
Fred y George estuvieron apunto de tirarse encima de ella, Harry los detuvo y se volvió a Ron que la miraba con asco. Todos los miembros del equipo mostraban signos de asco y desprecio pero Harry no entendía por qué. Cho no había dicho nada malo.  
Cho miro a Harry.  
- Buena suerte y que gane el mejor equipo- dijo ella estrechándole la mano. Harry asintió y siguió su camino al gran comedor.  
- ¿por qué le estrechaste la mano, Harry?- pregunto Alicia- es una chica detestable y no es buena buscadora. . .  
- Yo no pienso lo mismo, Alicia, Cho vuela muy bien y es muy inteligente y simpática- dijo Harry sonrojándose.  
Fred y George se rieron, Ron sonrió y las cazadoras hicieron un gesto de no estar de acuerdo.  
Se sentaron en la mesa. Hermione probaba con su "activamente".  
- Es imposible- dijo ella cerrando los ojos- no entiendo como pudiste hacerlo, Harry.  
- es fácil, Hermione, debes concentrarte en lo que vas hacer- dijo Harry.  
Harry miro fijamente el plato el cual se elevo unos cuantos centímetros. Harry, desde semanas, estaba tratando de ir levantando diferentes objetos, cada vez de más peso o tamaño. Cero los ojos y los volvió a abrir, comenzando a cenar.  
- Es fácil una vez que lo logras- dijo Ron tratando de levantar el tenedor con la vista. Él también tenia problemas con la materia, de hecho Harry era el único que la manejaba salvo Marcela.  
- ¿siguen entrenando, Novatos?- dijo Marcela que comía enfrente de Ron.  
- ¿a quién llamas Novatos?- pregunto Hermione.  
- a todos Salvo a Harry- dijo Marcela mirando con desprecio a Hermione.  
Hermione y Marcela se miraban con miradas asesinas. Ron miraba a Hermione y Harry comía volando en sus pensamientos.  
Hermione tenía razón, ¿Por qué él, que era un alumno común con notas buenas pudo levantar la varita y Hermione que tiene notas excelentes no pudo? Era una materia algo especial, para gente especial, había dicho Fleur.  
Ron miraba a su tenedor en una forma casi desesperada, de repente el tenedor se elevo unos centímetros.  
- Harry, Hermione, ¡¡¡lo logre!!!- grito ron mientras contemplaba su obra.  
- sabía que podías hacerlo, Ron- dijo Harry- y estoy seguro que tu también lo manejaras Hermione.  
Ron se paso lo que quedaba del día mostrándoles que podía hacerlo. Hermione esta muy triste. Leía por cuarta vez el libro desesperada por encontrar algo que le sirviera.  
- leyendo no lo lograras, Hermione- dijo Ron mirándola burlón- practica.  
- no necesito tus consejos, Ron- dijo la niña sin dejar de mirar el libro.  
- lo que quieras- dijo ron levantando con la vista un pergamino del piso, en la sala común.  
Harry por su parte estaba practicando un hechizo llamado "Oculus" que sirve para hacer desaparecer un objeto.  
- ¿cómo vas con el hechizo, Harry?- pregunto Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema.  
- Ni bien ni mal- dijo Harry- En vez de desaparecer el objeto se transporta a un lugar cercano y vuelve.  
Hermione cerro los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo pero cuando miro el libro este se elevo. Miro a Ron este estaba mirándola, ambos se rieron el libro cayo en la mesa.  
- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Harry viendo como se reían.  
- lo logre, Harry, mira- dijo hermione se concentro y volvió a levantar el libro.  
- felicidades, Hermione. Ya no eres novata- dijo una voz cerca de Harry. De entre las sombras salió Marcela.  
- gracias, Marcela, ¿qué estas haciendo levantada a estas horas?- dijo Hermione. Eran las 2 de la mañana.  
- Nada- dijo Marcela mirando a Harry- me sorprendí cuando levantaste la varita en la primera clase, Harry- dijo Marcela- ¿alguna vez habías practicado activamente?  
- no, Marcela- respondió Harry.  
- entonces me sorprendes aún más, nadie, que yo conozca, había levantado la varita en su primera clase- dijo Marcela- Eres un chico especial.  
Harry se sonrojo. Ron comenzó a reírse y Hermione no sacaba sus ojos de Harry.  
- será mejor que nos vallamos acostar- dijo Hermione agarrando su libro. Los otros tres asintieron.  
El día siguiente era sábado. El domingo seria el partido contra Ravenclaw.  
Se levantaron y desayunaron en gran comedor.  
- ¿qué haremos hoy?- pregunto Ron.  
- podemos visitar a Hagrid, ¿qué opinas, Harry?- dijo Hermione.  
Pero Harry miraba a un hombre que bajaba las escaleras en el vestíbulo. Era Ojoloco Moody. Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio a Moody, Ron no reacciono.  
- es Moody y ¿qué?- dijo mirando a sus dos amigos.  
- ¿qué hará aquí?- pregunto Harry.  
- Formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, tal vez- sugirió Hermione- ¿qué haremos hoy? Visitar a Hagrid O.. .  
- ¿Qué tal si nos acompañan?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era Sabrina y Ginny- Iremos a pasear por los terrenos.  
- no, Gracias- dijo Ron- ¿vamos a la sala común?- los otros dos asintieron. Se dirigieron a la sala común, harían el trabajo de encantamientos.  
Fue aburrido escribir todo un resumen sobre los encantamientos de reducción de tamaño.  
- Muy bien, termine- dijo Hermione.  
- nosotros también- dijeron Ron y Harry.  
- ahora ¿qué hacemos?- pregunto Ron.  
- Ah, por fin te encontramos, Harry- dijo Fred.  
- ¿para qué me buscaban?  
- Fletcher dijo que quería hablar contigo, urgente- dijo George.  
- entonces, iré hablar con él- dijo Harry- vallan a visitar a Hagrid, Ron, Hermione.  
- No deberíamos alejarnos de vos, Harry- dijo Hermione.  
- Voy al despacho de Fletcher y luego a almorzar en el Gran Comedor, nos vemos allí- dijo Harry saliendo por el cuadro.  
Se dirigió al despacho de Mundungus Fletcher toco la puerta. . .

Capitulo 25- Viejos Amigos

Harry entro. Mundungus lo esperaba.  
- Siéntate, Harry- dijo Mundungus. Harry se sentó.  
- Me mando a llamar, profesor- dijo Harry.  
- si, Harry, quería continuar la charla que tuvimos el otro día, si es que no estabas ocupado- dijo Mundungus. Harry negó con la cabeza.  
- Remus y yo nos llevamos bien, pero no tanto, de hecho, creo que con él único que me llevaba bien era con James. Pero como yo no me llevaba bien con ellos no viví tanto con James para contarte algo que no sepas.  
- Luego de salir de Hogwarts fui parte de la Orden del Fénix, como tu padre y tu madre. Ellos eran miembros importantes de la Orden. Pero entre nosotros, entre la Orden había un traidor, Peter. Él le comunicaba a Voldemort todas nuestras estrategias y por él la Orden fracaso. Es un gran riesgo volver a juntar la Orden pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora. La Orden estaba formada y se formará por Aurores, espías, grandes funcionarios y sobre todo grandes magos, como Dumbledore.  
- ¿Qué hace la Orden del Fénix?- pregunto Harry.  
- eso depende del momento, a veces buscábamos información sobre el sitio donde estaba el Innombrable o quienes eran los Mortífagos pero empezamos con una misión parecida a la que vamos a empezar ahora.  
- ¿Cuál era la base?- pregunto Harry.  
- no te lo puedo decir, Harry, hasta ahí se me permite decirte- contesto Mundungus- Él caso es, Harry, que quiero darte algo que tu padre me regalo como muestra de su amistad.  
Mundungus busco entre los cajones y saco una hermosa cadena de oro con un fénix color rojo y dorado.  
- Esto me lo dio cuando pasamos los últimos exámenes. El fénix es un animal que une personas, según la historia. El fénix es dorado por que James decía que las amistades eran lo más importante y el dorado sería la fuerza de la amistad. El rojo es un color que James apreciaba mucho, por el rojo de Gryffindor- explico Mundungus con una sonrisa, luego agrego- este es el amuleto que muestra nuestra amistad "amigos para siempre" eso es lo que me dijo James cuando me lo entrego.  
- no puede, Mundungus, eso es de usted, guárdelo. . .- dijo Harry.  
- no, Harry, yo no merezco esto, no fui un amigo fiel- dijo Mundungus- lo traicione en el último momento como Peter, yo soy un ser que no merece algo tan grande como la amistad de James. . .- comenzó a decir Mundungus pero la puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció Snape. Sin duda había escuchado la conversación de Mundungus con Harry porque dijo:  
- has dicho demasiado, Fletcher, se supone que Potter no debe saber lo de la Orden del Fénix y tu le diste demasiada información- dijo Snape- además creo que es hora que valla a cenar, Potter.  
- Severus, Dumbledore me dijo lo que le podía decir a Harry y ya lo hice, y ¿porque no contarle algo del padre? Tiene derecho ha saber... y me parece que es temprano para cenar- dijo Mundungus.  
- esta bien, Fletcher, haga lo que quiera pero no quiero ver a Potter con sus amigos en la biblioteca mañana por la mañana- dijo Snape.  
- Mañana por la mañana no puede, Snape, porque esta el partido contra Ravenclaw, ¿lo olvidaste?- dijo Fletcher riéndose. Snape salió dando un portazo.  
- Creo que le ocasionado problemas. . .- dijo Harry pero Mundungus negó con la cabeza.  
- ningún problema, Harry, ahora ¿aceptas?- dijo Fletcher dándole la cadena.  
- primero, quiero que me explique en que traiciono a mi padre- dijo Harry. Mundungus se rió.  
- Eres idéntico a James- dijo- te contare: Yo nunca hice un gran esfuerzo para llevarme bien con Remus Y Sirius, ahora que hice el esfuerzo me llevo muy bien con ellos, me di cuenta que nunca yo hice algo por la amistad de James y él lo hizo un montón de veces. Después a veces me aprovechaba de tu padre, ahora comprendí porque Sirius era mejor amigo que yo. Yo era el que siempre comenzaba las discusiones y el que más le mentía a James y él siempre me perdonaba.  
- Además te repito que nunca merecí la amistad de James y por eso te entrego la cadena para que él me perdone- dijo Mundungus. Harry agarro la cadena con el fénix- puedes irte, Harry- los ojos le brillaban.  
- ¿esta bien, Mundungus?- pregunto Harry cuando estaba al lado de la puerta. Este asintió. Harry salió y se cruzo con Marcela que pasaba por allí.  
- Siempre me sorprendes, Harry- dijo Marcela- voy al gran comedor  
- yo también.  
- ¿me acompañas?- pregunto Marcela. Harry asintió.  
- ¿qué hacías en el despacho de Fletcher, Harry?- pregunto Marcela.  
- siempre los profesores me hablan de mis padres. . . muchos de ellos estudiaron con ellos- dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes.  
- entiendo, yo todavía no conozco muy bien a los profesores ¿Cómo son? Digo ¿qué cosas buenas tienen?- dijo Marcela.  
- McGonagall es estricta pero tiene un buen corazón, Flitwick es muy bueno, Hagrid aunque parece peligro la apariencia no es todo, la profesora Sprout es una mujer simpática a su modo, a Mundungus muy bien no lo conozco y Snape. . .- dijo Harry.  
- Te odia, lo sé. Estudio con tu padre ¿no?- dijo Marcela. Harry asintió- Entonces las apariencias engañan- dijo ella cuando se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
- Hola, Harry- lo saludo Hermione- ¿cómo te fue?  
- luego les cuento- contesto Harry.

En la sala común Harry les contó a Hermione y a Ron lo sucedido en el despacho. Harry tenía la horrible sensación que lo vigilaban.  
- otro profesor que estudio con tu padre, si todo sigue así, Harry, te acusaran de favoritismo- dijo Ron riéndose.  
- ¿no sienten que alguien nos vigila?- pregunto Harry en voz baja. Hermione y Ron negaron con la cabeza.  
- capas sea mi imaginación. . .- Dijo Harry.  
Un golpe en la ventana los sobresalto a los tres. Hedwig dejo una carta y luego se fue a la pajarería de lechuzas.  
- es de Sirius- dijo Harry en voz alta. No había nadie en la sala común.  
- léela- dijeron Ron y Hermione.  


Querido Harry:  
¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien.  
Remus me contó lo de Godric Gryffindor, por favor Harry no mientas de cosas importantes a Dumbledore. Sabias que Godric vivió hace montones de años, debiste de suponer algo malo.  
Sé que hablaste con Mundungus, ¿te contó algo importante? ¿Algo que no sabias, Harry? Por si no lo sabes, Harry, es muy peligroso...  
Buena suerte en el partido de mañana,

Sirius

- ¿Malo? ¿Fletcher?- pregunto Ron.  
- A mí me dijo que nunca mereció la amistad de mi padre, pero nada más- dijo Harry- ¿y no sienten que alguien nos esta vigilando?  
Ron y Hermione negaron. Harry miraba para todas partes sentía que lo estaban escuchando.  
- mejor que se vallan a dormir- dijo Hermione- mañana es el partido.  
Así lo hicieron. El día de mañana seria difícil.

Capitulo 27- Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw

Se levantaron y desayunaron(lo que les entraba) El equipo de Gryffindor estaba listo y el de Ravenclaw también.  
- Capitanes, estrechen la mano- dijo Madam Hooch.  
Así lo hicieron.  
- que gané el mejor- dijo Cho en voz baja para que solo Harry la escuchara. Harry asintió.  
Montaron las escobas. El partido comenzó. Harry empezó a buscar la Snitch.  
- Alicia de Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle. Se la pasa a Angelina y tiran. . . y gol de Gryffindor- dijo Lee el comentarista.  
La multitud de Gryffindor festejo. Harry buscaba la Snitch a muchos metros más arriba del partido. Era urgente encontrar la Snitch.  
- la tiene Ravenclaw, Ronald Weasley la ataja. No será fácil pasar a Ron, es un excelente arquero. . .- dijo Lee- muy bien ahora la tiene Gryffindor, Katie, tu puedes... Gryffindor volvió a marcar.  
Harry pensó, Ravenclaw estaba jugando como siempre a la defensa pero Harry sentía que había algo diferente en Ravenclaw.  
- Ravenclaw en posición, tira pero Ron la ataja. Sin duda Gryffindor no es fácil, más con este arquero. . .- Ron se sonrojo.  
El tiempo pasaba y Harry no veía la Snitch. 90- 20 iba ganando Gryffindor.  
De repente la vio. La Snitch esta cerca de la escoba de Cho. Ella no se daba cuenta iba mirando el campo, Harry acelero pero freno en seco. La idea era que Cho no se diera cuenta. Se acerco Cho volteo. Y lo vio.  
- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto.  
- Eh... nada- y se fue para el lado contrario.

El reloj de Fred hizo reflejo y Cho salió disparada en picada. No se daba cuenta que era el reflejo del reloj. Harry aprovecho. Siguió a Cho y agarro la Snitch. La Snitch se había quedado trabada en la parte de atrás de la escoba por eso no se movía.  
El partido terminó Gryffindor gano 240- 50.  
- ¡¡¡Excelente, Harry, la burle de la manera perfecta!!!- dijo Fred cuando Harry le contó lo sucedido.  
Cho acepto su derrota y le dijo a Harry que había ganado el mejor equipo. El equipo de Gryffindor aceptó que la chica era buena.  
Gryffindor iba primero, le seguía Slytherin con cien puntos menos. Tenían que ganar si Slytherin ganaba. El siguiente partido sería en la mitad de Diciembre antes de Navidad, contra Hufflepuff.

  
Capitulo 28- La prueba de Activamente

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles. Tenían mucha tarea y tenían que leer un libro de 300 paginas y saber explicarlo y Delacour les había avisado que tomaría una prueba la siguiente clase.  
- ¿Cómo tomara Fleur la prueba? ¿Cómo será?- pregunto Ron mientras hacían la tarea de Historia de la Magia.  
- no sé... a decir verdad yo también me hago esa pregunta... - Dijo Hermione sin sacar los ojos del libro.  
El día de la prueba llego más rápido que un correo electrónico. Fleur explicaba que harían.  
- es muy fácil, solo les tomaré a los que hallan logrado usar la activamente en un objeto para hacerlo levitar. Iré probando cada vez con objetos de mayor peso.

Hermione logro levantar hasta una silla. Ron levanto hasta un libro grueso de 500 paginas. Harry era el siguiente.  
- Muy bien, Harry, empecemos por lo elemental- Dijo Fleur. Harry levanto la varita, un tenedor, un plato, un libro de 500 paginas, la silla y estaba probando el escritorio que era él último objeto. Se concentro y miro al escritorio este se elevo unos cuantos metros  
- excelente, Harry, nota máxima- dijo Fleur anotando la lista- pueden salir.  
- nota máxima... has superado a Hermione por primera vez- dijo Ron  
- Ron, yo saque un nueve y Harry un diez ¿y? ¿Qué problema hay en eso, Ron?- pregunto Hermione. Ron no contestó.  
Miro hacia delante y vio un montón de alumnos de Gryffindor, cuarto curso.  
- ¿qué pasa, Ginny?- pregunto Ron cuando se acercaron hacia el montón de alumnos.  
- Que Sabrina en la clase de encantamientos gano 100 puntos eso significa que Slytherin tendría que ganarle a Ravenclaw por 200 puntos y Gryffindor perder contra Hufflepuff, eso es casi imposible- dijo Ginny muy contenta.  
- Vamos a cenar- dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione. Asintieron.  
Era una noticia buena pero no era imposible que Slytherin gane y Gryffindor pierda pero todavía faltaba para aquel partido.  
Marcela se sentó enfrente de Harry.  
- me volviste a sorprender, Harry- dijo Marcela- yo logre levantar el escritorio solo unos centímetros mientras vos lo levantaste...  
- Harry es bueno en eso ¿y qué?- pregunto Hermione a Marcela- En vez de hablar deberías callarte.  
- No le hables así a mi prima, sangre sucia- dijo Draco Malfoy que pasaba por allí y escucho- ¿oí mal o dijiste que Potter es bueno en algo?  
- Harry saco notas sobresalientes en el examen de "Activamente", Draco, y no te preocupes por mi yo ya soy grande para defenderme yo sólita... - dijo Marcela pero fue interrumpida por los gritos provenientes del Vestíbulo. Sabrina se acerco corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió a Harry.  
- Delacour acaba de avisar que ganaste 75 puntos para Gryffindor por el examen, acabas de sacarle a Slytherin una posibilidad de ganar la copa, Harry, es imposible que Slytherin haga más de 275 puntos y que nosotros perdamos sin ganar puntos- dijo Sabrina a Harry.  
Harry se quedo boca abierta. Ron gritaba con Seamus y Dean y Hermione estaba felicitando a Harry. Se levantaron y fueron a la sala común donde todos los esperaban...

Capitulo 29- Una de las mejores noticias

Gryffindor festejo. A Slytherin le quedaba una única posibilidad de ganar y ya eran resumidas.  
El domingo fueron a ver a Hagrid. Tocaron la puerta de la cabaña.  
- ¿quién es?- pregunto Hagrid- ha. . .entren.  
- ¿cómo estas?- pregunto Ron al gigante.  
- mejor imposible- dijo Hagrid.  
- ¿qué sucede, Hagrid?- preguntaron con curiosidad los tres niños.  
- OH. . a ustedes no les puedo mentir- dijo Hagrid- Dumbledore, un gran hombre, me aviso que Norbert volvería. Cuidaría los terrenos del castillo, entonces lo volveré a ver- dijo Hagrid que saltaba de la alegría.  
- genial- dijo Harry fingiendo alegría.  
- Súper- dijo Ron en el mismo tono de Harry.  
- me encanta la idea de volver a ver a Norbert, mi pequeño dragón, seguramente me recuerda y también los recordara a ustedes. . .- dijo Hagrid con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- me pregunto cuanto habrá crecido. . .seguramente ya debe de tener hijos. . . Yo capas soy abuelo. . .  
- devuelta perdió el juicio- murmuro Ron.  
- Piensa, Hagrid, Norbert no te vio ni nos vio a nosotros durante cuatro años dudo que se acuerde- dijo Hermione.  
Ron la miro con una cara de pocos amigos. Era verdad que capas Norbert no se acuerde de ellos, pero Hagrid parecía triste ante la observación de Hermione.  
- ¿Cómo está Madame Maxime? ¿La has visto?- pregunto Ron para cambiar de tema.  
- si la he visto... - contesto Hagrid impresionado por la pregunta de Ron- y esta bien, la veré devuelta en navidad...  
- ¿Navidad?- preguntaron Ron, Harry y Hermione a la vez.  
- si, la veré en Navidad por lo del Torneo de Quidditch, vendrá con su equipo de Quidditch de Beauxbatons- contesto el gigante- ah. . . ¿es verdad que Gryffindor ya gano?  
- Si- contestaron Ron y Hermione.  
- No, no es verdad, Slytherin puede alcanzarnos así que no me quiero confiar ni que los miembros del equipo... - Dijo Harry mirando a Ron.  
- Vamos, Harry es obvio que Gryffindor va a ganar- dijo Hagrid- además tienen un buen capitán. . .- Harry se sonrojo.  
Regresaron al Gran Comedor para Almorzar. Hermione sugirió que tendrían que hacer la tarea de encantamientos, así que después de almorzar fueron a la biblioteca.  
Ron buscaba entre las estanterías un libro y Hermione le preguntaba algo a la Bibliotecaria. Harry estaba en una mesa asiendo un resumen de los maleficios de defensa para Mundungus.  
Hagrid salió de una estantería. Vio a Harry y se dirigió a él.  
- hola Harry, ¿cómo estas?- dijo Hagrid y sin esperarla respuesta dijo- ¿sabes?, Dumbledore esta pensando hacer un baile en Navidad y solo faltan unas semanas, unos días después del partido contra Hufflepuff, esa es tu oportunidad ¿lo intentaras?- le guiño un ojo- bueno, hasta luego, Harry.  
Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, no entendió lo que Hagrid le había dicho.  
- ¿qué dijo Hagrid, Harry?- pregunto Hermione sentándose a su lado y Ron se sentó enfrente de él. Harry se sonrojo, no sabía porque. Ron hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse. Continuaron con la tarea.

El partido contra Hufflepuff sería el 19 de diciembre y estaba en 17 solo quedaban dos días. Harry se ponía cada vez más nervioso, el equipo, en cambio, tenía cada vez más ánimo. Trataron de animar a Harry pero este seguía con lo mismo, no había que confiarse.  
- Vamos, Harry, Slytherin juega mañana y nosotros pasado mañana, tienes que tranquilizarte- decía Fred.  
La casa de Gryffindor estaba con un aire de triunfo en la mañana del partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Los de Gryffindor le daban ánimos a los de Ravenclaw. Slytherin tenia que ganarle a Ravenclaw con una ventaja de 275 puntos para alcanzar a Gryffindor.  
Hermione y Ron insistían en la idea de ver a Slytherin pero Harry no quería, así que Harry fue a la cabaña de Hagrid mientras Ron y Hermione al campo de Quidditch.  
- Entra, Harry- dijo Hagrid cuando lo vio.  
- venia a preguntarte sobre lo que me dijiste en la biblioteca hace semanas... - dijo Harry sentándose en una de las sillas.  
- OH. . .¿no lo adivinaste? Te hablaba de Hermione- dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa. Harry se sonrojo.  
- ves, te sonrojaste, eso quiere decir... - dijo Hagrid.  
- Hagrid puede ser, pero ella no se fijara en mí- dijo Harry mirando al piso completamente sonrojado.  
- Tu padre decía lo mismo de Lily y mira... - dijo Hagrid.  
- pero es diferente, seguro que Hermione gusta de Ron...  
- ¿Hermione de Ron? ¿Estás loco? Tu padre decía lo mismo, pero en su caso era casi verdad- dijo Hagrid, que de repente se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo de más.  
- ¿a qué te refieres, Hagrid? ¿Mi madre gustó de otro alguna vez?  
- OH, Harry, yo no debo decirte nada pero si, ella gustó por unos meses de otro.  
- ¡¡¡Hagrid!!! Dime quien era quien era el otro, Por favor, solo quiero saber- dijo Harry con curiosidad.  
- pero no es una historia divertida, Harry, y te afectara. . .  
- no me importa, dime por favor. . .quien. . .  
- Severus Snape- soltó Hagrid. Harry se quedo de roca.  
- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¿Mi madre gustó de ese... Slytherin?  
- si- contesto Hagrid- eso fue lo que hizo que Snape te odie tanto, pero Harry solo fue en seis meses de Sexto año luego lo dejo... no me preguntes por que... - dijo Hagrid. Alguien toco la puerta. El gigante abrió. Eran ron y hermione.  
- Slytherin le gano a Ravenclaw por 300 puntos eso significa que. . . ¿qué pasa, Harry?- dijo Hermione.  
- no, Nada- contesto Harry quien miró a Hagrid y este dijo en voz baja:  
- que lo que te dije no salga de aquí, Harry- dijo Hagrid en voz muy baja para que solo Harry lo oyera. Harry asintió.  
- Vamos a la sala común, necesito hablar con el equipo- dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione quienes lo miraban a él con curiosidad.  
Se dirigieron a Gryffindor. El aire de la mañana se había perdido y el equipo de Gryffindor escucho sin quejas lo que decía Harry. El equipo se había dado cuenta que Harry tenia razón en lo de la confianza.  
- ¿qué te dijo Hagrid en la cabaña?- pregunto Ron cuando estaban cenando en el comedor.  
- nada importante, solo me hablo de Norbert y sobre la manera en que Dumbledore le contó que vería de nuevo al dragón...  
- ¿cómo se lo contó?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Eh. . . No me dijo eso- contesto Harry en voz baja. No podía mentirle a sus amigos- me contó algo de mi madre y... Snape.  
Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry este murmuro:  
- se los cuento en la sala común.  
Estaba saliendo y se cruzaron con Malfoy.  
- ¿cómo están, Sangre sucia, el pobre y el favorito de Dumbledore?- pregunto Malfoy Burlón.  
- bien, hasta que llegaste, Malfoy- contesto Harry.  
- ah... ¿te enteraste, Potter? Va a ver un baile en navidad ¿a quién invitaras? Seguramente a la sangre sucia... - dijo Malfoy mirando como Harry se sonrojaba, Hermione también se sonrojo.  
- cállate, Malfoy- dijo Hermione- como prefecta de Gryffindor no tiene permiso a...  
- ¿decir la verdad?- pregunto Malfoy con una sonrisa- mira, no debes sacar puntos, porque mañana se sabrá cual de los dos equipos(Slytherin y Gryffindor)es el mejor, aunque sé que mi casa ganara, no debes sacar puntos porque yo digo la verdad.

Hermione se sonrojo más aun. Ron sentía impulsos de pegarle a Malfoy y Harry miraba a otra persona que era. . .Sabrina.  
- ¿por qué te metes en los asuntos que no te conciernen, Draco?- pregunto Sabrina- eres molesto, solo porque lograste ganarle a Ravenclaw y alcanzar a Gryffindor no quiere decir que te metas en asuntos personales... vete.  
Hermione, cuando llegaron a la sala común, se fue corriendo a su habitación, Harry hubiera jurado que estaba llorando.  
Ron desafió a Harry en un juego de ajedrez. Mientras hablaban.  
- Harry, ¿sabes? Me parece que debes invitar a Hermione al baile...  
- No, Ron, estoy seguro de que ella no me quiere como yo la quiero- contesto Harry.  
- Pero. . . ella me contó algo en el campo de Quidditch. . . ella deseaba que la invitaras... - dijo Ron pero fue interrumpido por Hermione que apareció de la nada.  
- ¡¡¡No debí de habértelo dicho!!! Sabría que no cumplirías tu promesa- grito Hermione enfadada y con lagrimas en los ojos- Que te quede claro Ron, ¡¡¡No juegues conmigo!!!- grito y se fue al dormitorio. Todos los que estaban en la sala común la miraron, algunos se reían. Marcela se acercó a Harry.  
- ¿qué bicho le pico?  
- solo porque dije que ella gustaba de Harry me empezó a gritar, pero debo admitir que dije que no lo contaría. . .- dijo Ron en voz alta. Después se dio cuenta de que todos lo habían escuchado, porque vio como Harry se sonrojaba.  
- me voy a dormir- dijo Harry levantándose- buenas noches.  
Se fue al dormitorio y se acostó en la cama. Ron le había dicho a todos lo de hermione y seguro que ahora correrían rumores..., no era que estuviera enojado con su amigo, más bien contento, porque él le había dado una de las mejores noticias...

Capitulo 30- La invitacioón  


A la mañana siguiente Ron y Hermione no se hablaban y Hermione cuando la hablaba a Harry se sonrojaba. Ron se reía cuando lo hacia y ocasionaba una nueva pelea.  
Cuando fueron al campo de Quidditch, Harry dirigió su discurso y salieron a jugar.

--------------------------

Hermione estaba en la platea. Marcela estaba a su lado.  
- ¿así que gustas de Harry? ¿Se lo has dicho?- pregunto Marcela.  
- deja de decir eso, cualquiera de Slytherin podría estar escuchando- dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Harry, luego suspiro y contesto- no se lo he dicho, dudo que él guste de mí... Una sabelotodo.  
- si quieres lo averiguo, ya sabes, como espías, seguro que Ron sabe sobre el tema...  
- no me gusta la idea de espiar a Harry solo porque quiero saber si gusta de mí- dijo Hermione sonrojándose pero asintió- Pregúntale a Ron. . .  
- ¿Yo? No has entendido, vos debes preguntarle, Yo quedaría como una chusma.  
- ¿Yo? OH... esta bien, le preguntare... - dijo Hermione y miro a Harry este sonreía se diría en picada y agarro la Snitch.  
Todos los de Gryffindor bailaban en las gradas, todos menos Hermione que bajo al campo y felicito a Harry y luego le pidió a Ron si podía hablar con él.

Festejaron en la sala común, Gryffindor era el campeón, competiría contra los otros colegios. Harry escribía una carta. Era para Wood.  
Hermione hablaba con Ron en una esquina.  
- Ron... ¿sabes si Harry gusta de mí?- pregunto tartamudeando.  
- si que gusta de vos, son la pareja ideal, pero Harry es tímido, tú debes decírselo para que esto funcione- contesto Ron- ¿cuándo lo harás?- pregunto cuando Hermione asintió. Hermione se encogió de hombros- ¿qué tal... ahora?  
- Ron, yo no se como decírselo- dijo Hermione.  
Ron se inclino y le susurro en el oído una manera de hacerlo. La chica asintió y se dirigió a Harry.  
- Harry, ¿podría hablar contigo?- le pregunto Hermione. Los que estaban alrededor se rieron.  
- sí  
- ¿podría ser afuera?- pregunto Hermione.  
Harry asintió. Salieron de la sala común y se quedaron en el pasillo.  
- ¿qué pasa, Hermione?  
- Harry, yo... - Hermione se inclino y lo beso.  
Fue algo maravilloso. Harry sintió que volaba por las nubes. Se encontró por primera vez con los labios de Hermione. Sentía algo hermoso, imposible de explicar. Su primer BESO.  
- Harry, yo te quiero como un amigo, pero me he dado cuenta que siento algo más por ti- dijo Hermione sonrojada.  
- yo también- dijo Harry. Se volvieron a besar.  
- ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja en el baile de Navidad?- pregunto Harry sin vergüenza. Hermione asintió y lo abrazo y entraron devuelta a la sala común. Hermione se fue hacia Sabrina mientras Harry hacia Ron.  
- He conseguido pareja para el baile, Ron, y creo que también Novia- dijo Harry mientras volaba en sus pensamientos hermosos.  
- fantástico, ¿qué sucedió?  
Harry le contó en voz baja a Ron lo sucedido. Ron sonrió.  
- Mañana se lo contaras a Hocicos y en Navidad será tu día especial- dijo Ron- deberás comprarle algo mañana en Hogsmeade y regalárselo en navidad, cuando le pidas lo de ser novios- Harry asintió. Si, le comprase algo especial, como era ella para él.

El día siguiente se dirigieron a Hogsmeade. Primero fueron a comprar dulces, mientras Hermione miraba un libro, Harry y ron aprovecharon para buscar un regalo.  
Buscaron en las tiendas de moda. Harry compro un collar que era de un corazón de oro que se partía en dos y cada uno se quedaría con una parte del corazón.  
- ¿dónde se habían metido?- pregunto Hermione cuando los encontró caminando.  
- no importa, vamos a ver a Hocicos- dijo Ron.  
Subieron las montañas de rocas y llegaron a la ladera. Antes de entrar llamaron. Sirius apareció sorprendido por la visita.  
- ¿cómo estas, Sirius?- pregunto Hermione cuando entraron a la especie de cueva.  
- Bien, ¿Y ustedes?  
- genial- contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Sirius los miro con desconfianza.  
- Estamos diciendo la verdad- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
- entonces, díganme porque están tan contentos- dijo Sirius.  
- Gryffindor gano, por lo tanto competiremos contra los otros colegios- informo Ron saltando de la alegría.  
- y he encontrado pareja para el baile de navidad- dijo Harry. Hermione no se ruborizo pero agrando su sonrisa.  
- bien, ¿quién es?- pregunto Sirius con curiosidad, pero no necesito la respuesta porque miro a Hermione y le sonrió- por supuesto ya sé que vos, Hermione- Hermione asintió ruborizada.  
Pasaron un tiempo hablando de Quidditch y Sirius les pidió a Ron y Hermione lo dejaran solo con Harry.  
- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Harry.  
- quiero decirte que tu padre también se enamoro de Lily en quinto curso, me recuerdas a él. Te deseo buena suerte en el Torneo de Quidditch, Harry- dijo Sirius.

- ¿qué te dijo?- pregunto Hermione cuando se reunió con ellos en las tres escobas.  
- Nada que ustedes no sepan, ¿vieron a Malfoy?- pregunto Harry en voz baja. Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza.  
- yo lo vi, se dirigía a la cámara de Gryffindor... - dijo Harry.  
- pero no lo seguiremos- dijo Hermione.  
- OH... vamos Hermione una aventura... hace mucho que no tenemos una- dijo Ron.  
- es muy peligroso, y Dumbledore nos pidió que no vayamos devuelta, solo la descubrimos y tuvimos una mala noticia, no quiero otra- dijo Hermione- además, necesito no volver a doblar reglas, porque sino no estaría cumpliendo mi deber como prefecta, y si van ustedes sacaré puntos a Gryffindor- dijo Hermione algo enfadada.  
Volvieron al castillo. Ron estaba de mal humor y Hermione estaba de muy buen humor cosa que enfadaba a Ron.  
- ¿con quién iras al baile, Ron?- pregunto Hermione la noche antes de Navidad. La mayoría del colegio se quedaría para el baile.  
- ha vos no te incumbe- contesto Ron de mal humor.  
- si, soy tu amiga y la pareja de tu mejor amigo, además, los dos queremos saber- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.  
- OH... esta bien, Yo voy con... - Dijo Ron- Marcela Malfoy.  
- no es la mejor pareja- dijo Hermione en un susurro.  
- ¿de qué hablas? Me llevo muy bien con ella y creo que vos también ¿no?- dijo Ron muy enfadado.  
- no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque esta al pendiente de la mayoría de nuestras cosas y eso no me gusta- dijo Hermione- un día me dio a entender que sabía de Hocicos y que sabía todo lo que en verdad ocurrió el año pasado.  
Ron la escucho pero no le creyó. Harry medito. Siempre que hablaban en secreto de cosas que nadie más sabía aparecía Marcela sin razón alguna. Harry necesitaba pruebas.  
- mientes- dijo Ron en voz alta- ¿cómo Marcela va a saber de Black?  
La mayoría que estaba alrededor los miraron y se reían. Ginny se acerco a ellos.  
- hola, ¿cómo están?- pregunto la hermana de Ron.  
- bien- contestaron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo. Ginny los miro, se ruborizaron.  
- ¿tienen pareja?- pregunto Ginny a los amigos.  
- si- contestaron rápidamente los tres al mismo tiempo. Ginny los miro asombrada.  
- ¿quiénes?- pregunto.  
- secreto- dijo Ron- ¿y vos?  
- Yo iré con Colin- dijo Ginny ruborizándose- bueno, hasta mañana- y se fue hacia su dormitorio.  
Horas después Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron acostar. El día siguiente sería largo...

Capitulo 31- El Baile De Navidad

Harry y Ron estaban nerviosos. Se estaban cambiando para el baile de la noche de Navidad. Aquella noche sería especial para Harry.  
Ron tenía una nueva túnica que se la había comprado sus hermanos gemelos en el callejón Diagon. Era color plateado y brillaba con la luz de las velas.  
Cuando bajaron encontraron a Hermione hablando con Marcela, se acercaron a ellas.  
Hermione llevaba una túnica azul de una tela añil vaporosa. Tenía el pelo lacio y brillante recogido por detrás con un elegante rodete, igual que el baile del año pasado.  
Marcela llevaba una túnica roja de tela fina y tenía el cabello agarrado una trenza que al final tenía un broche hermoso.  
- están muy lindas- dijeron Ron y Harry. Solo Ron se sonrojo. Las chicas agradecieron y bajaron al vestíbulo.  
Malfoy estaba con Pansy Parkinson. Crabe y Goyle no encontraron pareja. Malfoy se acerco a su prima favorita.  
- ¿quién es tu pareja? Aceptaré cualquiera menos Potter y... - dijo Malfoy pero fue interrumpido Marcela.  
- genial, es Ron aquí presente- dijo Marcela- es mi pareja y quiero que no empieces con tus burlas de "vas con un pobretón..." porque Ron puede ser pobre pero es más amable que vos- Ron se sonrojo mucho más.  
Malfoy pudo explotar pero no dijo nada contra Ron pero miro a Harry.  
- ¿y tu, Potter, con quién vas? Ah... con la sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy mirando a Hermione.  
- ¿qué pasa, Draco?- pregunto Pansy cuando se acerco.  
- nada que te incumba, Parkinson, y por favor quiero no tener que sacar puntos, estoy de buen humor, no me lo arruines el humor, por favor, Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione. Se despidió de él y continuaron su camino.  
El gran comedor estaba precioso. Había sido adornado por árboles de navidad y cosas por el estilo. Las cinco grandes mesas no estaban sino que había muchas mesas redondas, con capacidad para seis personas cada una. Los profesores estaban sentados en tres mesas redondas, están todos los profesores(Trelawney, Fleur, siniestra, la profesora de estudios muggle, Vector, los profesores que generalmente no están)  
Ron, Harry, Hermione y Marcela se sentaron en una de las mesas. Los cuatro miraban alrededor contemplando el comedor.  
Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento cuando todas las parejas entraron.  
- primero, comeremos y luego bailaremos- anunció.  
Se sentó y aparecieron listas de comida en cada mesa. Los alumnos pidieron de todo, y cuando llego la hora de bailar la mayoría de los chicos tenía ganas de irse a dormir.  
- ¿bailas, Ron?- pregunto Marcela poniéndose de pie.  
- ¿qué dices?- pregunto Ron a Harry.  
- un tema no hará daño- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Ron gruñó.  
Se levantaron y empezaron a bailar. Fue más lindo ese baile que el anterior. Harry bailaba sin vergüenza, pero cuando termino el cuarto tema(se les paso volando los temas) paro de bailar.  
Se sentaron en la mesa donde estaba Marcela conversando con Ron. Ellos solo habían bailado un tema y sin duda eso a Marcela no le hizo gracia.  
- ¿bailaste, Harry?- pregunto Ron con una sonrisa.  
- estoy más que fatigado- contesto Harry. Hermione sonrió.  
- bailas mejor que Viktor, Harry, él me llevaba- dijo Hermione. Harry se sonrojo.  
Seamus se acerco a su mesa.  
- ¿quieres bailar conmigo, Marcela?- pregunto Seamus.  
- ¿no te importa verdad, Ron?- preguntó ella a su pareja. Ron negó con la cabeza.  
Marcela se fue a bailar con Seamus. Ron pidió permiso para buscar unas botellas de cerveza de manteca. Harry le pidió a Hermione si podían salir. Salieron al vestíbulo.  
- ¿qué pasa, Harry?- pregunto Hermione. Harry se concentro en lo que iba hacer.  
- Hermione, ¿quisieras ser mi... novia?- pregunto Harry.  
Hermione sonrió. Sus hermosos ojos castaños le brillaban más que nunca.  
- por supuesto- contesto Hermione con una enorme sonrisa.  
- bueno... Te quiero dar un pequeño regalo para demostrarte cuanto te quiero- dijo Harry.  
Le entrego el corazón de oro el cual dividieron en dos y cada uno se quedó con un pedazo.  
- muchas... gracias, Harry- dijo Hermione y lo beso. Harry volaba en sus pensamientos pero aterrizó cuando escucho una voz fría.  
- se acerca el momento, festeja ahora, pero luego no lo harás- dijo la voz fría.  
-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione cuando Harry miro hacia todos lados.  
- escuche una voz fría que decía. . .- dijo Harry pero entre las sombras salió Marcela.  
- los estaba buscando, Ron tiene las botellas, vamos. . - dijo Marcela.  
Entraron devuelta al comedor. Hermione estaba muy contenta al igual que Harry se sentaron en la mesa en que Ron los esperaba.  
- ¿No vas a preguntar dónde estuvimos?- pregunto Hermione minutos después, cuando reinaba el silencio en la mesa.  
- es qué ya lo sé- dijo Ron. Hermione lo miro asombrada y sonrojada.  
- él ya sabía de esto, Hermione- aclaro Harry. Hermione sonrió.  
- ¿estás contento con mi pareja, ahora, Ron?- pregunto Hermione.  
- si, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con mi pareja. Me acaba de asegurar que oyó nuestras conversaciones secretas. Tenías razón, Hermione, dejo de gustarme- dijo Ron en voz baja.  
- tendremos que tener cuidado con ella- dijo Hermione- sabe muchas cosas que nadie sabe- asintieron.  
- ¿Puedes hacer una ultima pieza, Harry?- pregunto Hermione a Harry.  
- por vos cualquier cosa- dijo Harry.  
Ellos bailaron el último tema y buscaron a Ron entre la multitud y se dirigieron a la sala común. Había sido un gran día, el mejor de todos.

Capitulo 32- La carta y la espía

Los días pasaron. El primero de enero llegaron los alumnos de distintos colegios con sus directores a los cuales solo uno conocían(habían cambiado el de Durmstrang)  
El primer partido sería contra Salem. Decían que tenían un equipo excelente así que Gryffindor entrenaba duro. El colegio los apoyaba(Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor)y prometían ganar. Muchos le preguntaban a Harry las estrategias que usaría el 1 de Febrero, la fecha del primer partido.  
Por otra parte los deberes eran pesados. Como iban a adquirir el TIMO necesitaban estar entrenados para eso.  
Aquel día estaban en la sala común estudiando las maneras de transformar muebles. Hermione había hecho un gran resumen para los tres en el cual estaba todo lo más importante y difícil de estudiar.  
Ron miro desconcertado por la ventana. Hermione murmuraba cosas que solo ella entendía. Harry buscaba en un diccionario una palabra que solo Hermione tenía en su vocabulario.  
Una lechuza negra entró en la sala y fue directo a Harry el cual se agacho para que la lechuza no le diera en la cara. Agarro la carta.  
La abrió y la leyó para sí, luego se la paso a sus amigos.

Querido Harry:  
Necesito hablar contigo, de algo importante. En privado, no lleves a tus amigos. ¿Estaría bien el sábado 18 de enero a las 17 Hs en el campo de Quidditch?  
Nos vemos

- esta letra la conozco- dijo hermione- es de una chica, de buena ortografía y vocabulario. Pero no me acuerdo quien...  
- ¿qué harás? ¿Iras?- pregunto Ron a Harry.  
- no deberías ir solo, es peligroso, deberías avisarle a Dumbledore- dijo Hermione.  
- no es de noche, y la letra es de una chica y es en el campo de Quidditch, no será peligroso- dijo Harry con seguridad.  
- estaremos en el vestíbulo- dijo Ron. 18 de Enero sería el día siguiente.

Harry bajo nervioso hasta el vestíbulo. Ron y Hermione se quedaron en el vestíbulo y él camino hacia el campo. Cuando llego miro alrededor. No había nadie.  
- Gracias por venir, Harry- dijo una voz conocida femenina. Harry se dio vuelta. Era Sabrina.  
- ¿tu me enviaste la carta?  
- si y como lo que te voy a explicar es importante no me interrumpas- dijo Sabrina- Yo nunca conocí a mis padres, mi tía me crió a mí junto con Marcela, por eso la quiero como una Hermana. Íbamos a Durmstrang hasta cuando mi tía se mudo a Londres, tuvimos que cambiarnos a Hogwarts por esa razón- explico Sabrina- mi tío, Lucius, es mortífago y sirve a Voldemort, entonces al enterarse que Marcela y yo vendríamos aquí, se lo contó a él. Entonces Voldemort nos dio un plan al cual seguir. Deberíamos averiguar secretos tuyos, en el caso de Marcela... otra cosa pero no tengo ni idea, pero yo cuando te vi... no puedo hacer eso- dijo Sabrina y comenzó a llorar- vos me simpatizas... siempre mis primos me dijeron que debía ser una Malfoy pero... no puedo- Harry se quedo de piedra ante la explicación de Sabrina. No sabía que decir.  
- ¿se lo contaste a Dumbledore?- pregunto Harry para romper el silencio.  
- primero decidí contarte a vos, Harry- dijo Sabrina ruborizándose.  
Harry intento entenderla. Primero ella estaba diciendo la verdad y no había seguido las ordenes de Voldemort eso era lo que Harry llamaría fiel. Pero ¿por qué nunca Sabrina conoció a sus padres?  
- ¿Por qué nunca conociste a tus padres?- pregunto Harry.  
- es algo que no te contaría, si no te considerara mi amigo- dijo Sabrina lentamente- murieron asesinados por Voldemort, por eso nunca le serviré a Voldemort, él no se dio cuenta que yo era la hija de un de las tantas personas que mató.  
Harry la entendía. El tampoco conoció a sus padres y si Voldemort le pidiera estar a su servicio él también se negaría. Harry le sonrío.  
- cuéntaselo a Dumbledore, yo te comprendo y desde luego que seguiremos siendo amigos- dijo Harry. Sabrina lo abrazo y asintió. Volvieron juntos al vestíbulo.  
Cuando llegaron Sabrina subió las escaleras rápidamente. Harry y sus amigos fueron a la sala común donde allí Harry les comunico a Ron y Hermione lo sucedido.

Capitulo 33- La temporada de Quidditch

La temporada de Quidditch pasó volando. Gryffindor le había ganado a Salem y Durmstrang, solo faltaba Beauxbatons. Hogwarts Iba a la cabeza con 693 Puntos, seguido por con Beauxbatons 543, luego Durmstrang 501 y por ultimo Salem con 451 puntos.

Estaban en comienzos de Mayo, los exámenes arriba de ellos los cuales eran importantes.

Dumbledore ya estaba al tanto de las novedades. Le agradeció la confianza de Sabrina pero Marcela estaba metida en un lío. Hermione y Ron le habían contado a Dumbledore lo que Marcela les había dicho y por lo tanto no creían en su palabra.

Hogwarts mostraba sus terrenos que brillaban ante los ojos de los alumnos, los cuales la mayoría estaban adentro de la biblioteca entre ellos Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
- Odio cuando te pones así, Hermione- dijo Ron continuando la discusión que habían empezado.  
Hermione revolvía entre los libros buscando sus apuntes de Transformaciones. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa por los exámenes.  
- Y yo odio cuando haces comentarios que son inicios de peleas, Ron- dijo Hermione que por fin había encontrado los apuntes.  
- Harry- dijo Ron en voz alta. Harry se concentraba mucho en estudiar pociones, por la causa de Snape de ponerle un cero- ¿cuándo será el partido contra Beauxbatons?  
- ¿¿¿Qué???- pregunto Harry volviendo a la realidad- el partido... 20 de Mayo, ultimo partido.  
- Ron, estamos en la biblioteca concéntrate en estudiar o leer los apuntes, en vez de molestar a Harry él cual esta estudiando como debe ser- dijo Hermione. Ahora que era la novia siempre le daba la razón.  
Ron no contestó y por primera vez le hizo caso y comenzó a estudiar sus apuntes.  
Hagrid apareció entre los estantes. Los saludo.  
- ¿cómo están?  
- agotados- dijo Hermione- ¿cómo estas vos? ¿Y Norbert?  
- Estamos excelentes, Norbert me recuerda, ¿por qué no se pasan hoy a saludarlo?  
- Si, iremos- aseguro Harry. Podrían despejarse un poco con Norbert. Se despidieron de Hagrid.  
Llegada la tarde ellos se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Entren- dijo Hagrid alegremente. Una vez sentados Hagrid les convido té y una torta, a la cual no tocaron- Norbert esta en la entrada, creo que esta ansioso por verlos.  
Después de merendar se dirigieron a la entrada. Un gran dragón, de unos cuantos metros de largo y ancho, movió la cola de punta como en modo de saludo. Tenía grandes dientes venenosos.  
- Hola, Norbert, tienes visitas- dijo Hagrid. Norbert acerco la cola a Harry- golpéala, Harry, sin miedo, Norbert esta educado para no hacer daño sino es la situación.  
Harry dio unas palmadas a la cola del dragón, este la movió alegremente. Había cambiado mucho de la ultima vez que lo vieron.  
Pasaron la tarde con Hagrid y Norbert y cuando se hacía de noche volvieron al castillo muy contentos.

El último partido se acercaba. Beauxbatons Vs. Hogwarts, el partido final. Gryffindor estaba a la cabeza y le llevaba a Beauxbatons exactamente 150 puntos. Tenían que ganar.  
Sabrina y Marcela se encontraron con viejas compañeras de Durmstrang. Sabrina era mejor amiga de ellos, pero Marcela estaba siendo rechazada. Era peligrosa, según Hermione, Ron y Dumbledore. Harry no se podía acercar a ella, sería peligroso.

El 20 de Mayo llegó rápidamente. Ron estaba más que nervioso, no había palabras para describir la situación del muchacho. Harry estaba un poco nervioso pero estaba seguro que había hacho lo posible por Gryffindor. El equipo opinaba que están muy bien entrenados y eso era algo.  
Aquella mañana en el gran comedor recibieron al equipo de Gryffindor con aplausos. El equipo se ruborizo y se sentó a desayunar(los que podían)  
- Deben estar contentos y orgullosos- decía Hermione pero nadie salvo Harry le daba la razón- Espero que sirvan las estrategias.  
- estoy seguro que servirán- dijo Harry con seguridad y confianza. Estaba calmado(casi) y no se preocupaba por el partido. Era un partido, nada más.  
Cuando se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch observaron la situación. El campo estaba liso y duro como una piedra. Había mucho sol.  
El equipo de Beauxbatons era de color azul y rojo brillante.  
Cuando el partido comenzó, todos se dirigieron a sus puestos tan rápidamente que los Beauxbatons quedaron paralizados.  
- EMPEZO EL PARTIDO, Hogwarts tiene la Quaffle, se dirigen a los postes de Beauxbatons, él cual la mayoría son chicas... eso me gusta... así se debería hacer en Hogwarts... - dijo Lee. Era verdad, la mayoría del equipo de Beauxbatons eran chicas de cabello rubio y mucho que envidiar a las chicas de Hogwarts.  
La buscadora era una chica de hermosos ojos celestes, pelo largo hasta la cintura y rubio. Volaba excelente. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y parecía que con echar una mirada al campo de Quidditch podía detectar la Snitch.  
- El puntaje actual es 40-40, esto es asombroso. Cada vez que uno de los equipos hace un gol, el otro lo iguala, entonces, a esto solo lo soluciona... ¿es esa la Snitch?- dijo Lee observan el campo con determinación. El público buscó a la Snitch y otros a su buscador. Los cuales estaban en picada hacia uno de los costados de los aros de Beauxbatons.  
Fred tiro la bludger hacia la buscadora pero ambos buscadores la tuvieron que esquivar ya que estaban muy juntos. En eso pequeños segundos la Snitch había desaparecido.  
- vuegas gien- dijo La buscadora- Asomgoso- dijo con un acento francés.  
- igualmente- dijo Harry sonriéndole.  
La chica se ruborizo y siguió buscando la Snitch.  
La Snitch apareció unas 3 veces más, pero en todas las ocasiones la Snitch desaparecía. Iba 3 horas desde comenzado el partido. El puntaje volaba 250-250.  
Harry buscaba desesperado la Snitch, este era el partido más largo que había tenido en su vida. Lee comentaba ya casi sin voz, por todas las veces que había gritado. Siempre daba terror cuando Beauxbatons les llevaba algunos puntos ya que la academia tenia que tener una diferencia de 150 puntos.  
Ron tenia las manos rojas ya que de tanto atajar los tiros de Beauxbatons(que eran bastantes fuertes)  
Las cazadoras estaban medias cansadas, junto con las del otro equipo.  
Fred y George eran los más enérgicos del campo.  
El público estaba esperando el final del partido, este llegó tan rápido como empezó.  
La Snitch apareció en el medio del estadio. Cada uno de los jugadores estaban a diferentes puntas. Aceleraron. El puntaje estaba a favor de Hogwarts. La bludgers las tenían el equipo contrarío. Las tiraron contra Harry. Este hizo unos movimientos, los cuales tuvo que reducir la velocidad. La buscadora iba más adelantada que él, atraparía la Snitch primero... la atrapo.  
Los jugadores festejaron. Pero Hogwarts había ganado por 10 puntos ya que cuando atrapo las Snitch, Gryffindor tenia 10 puntos de más que ellos. El partido terminó 260- 400. El partido lo gano Beauxbatons pero la copa... Hogwarts.  
El equipo festejaba. ¡¡¡Habían ganado solo por 10 puntos!!! Los alumnos festejaban al mismo tiempo que se dirigían al castillo para hacer una fiesta, en el Gran comedor.

Capitulo 34- Los Examenes, TIMO  


La fiesta fue terrible. El equipo de Gryffindor fue abrazado por todo el colegio (salvo Slytherin)  
- Mancharían mi túnica escarlata- dijo Ron riéndose cuando algunos de Slytherin lo quisieron abrazar.  
Hogwarts estuvo en movimiento hasta las 12 de la noche cuando los profesores los mandaron a la sala común. Ese fue uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Los exámenes empezaron la mañana del 15 de Junio.  
- Hermione, tranquilízate- decía Ron mirando el Horario.  
Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que no comía y temblaba hasta los pies, se comía las uñas.  
- tenemos primero... Pociones, genial- dijo Ron en tono sarcástico.  
- luego, Defensa contra las artes oscuras- continúo Harry más alegre que Ron.  
- y para terminar... Adivinación- termino Ron tristemente- Hoy yo sacaré las peores notas.  
Pero los exámenes no fueron tan malos como lo suponían.  
Pociones, fue uno de los más difíciles, tenían que hacer una poción Venenosa que era una de las más difíciles. Pero con la practica que habían tenido en el año, no hubo problemas.  
Defensa contra las artes oscuras no estuvo mal, pero también Fletcher les pego con una roca en la cabeza. ¡Qué hechizos más difíciles!  
Adivinación, les tomo TODO lo aprendido. Las hojas de té, la quiromancia, la bola de cristal y los planetas. Por primera vez Harry pudo ver con claridad las hojas de té, la quiromancia y la bola de cristal... pero no hablemos de los planetas.  
Al día siguiente tuvieron:  
Transformaciones una de las más difíciles. ¿Cómo podes transformar una silla en un ciervo?  
Historia de la Magia donde tuvieron que acordarse del siglo XIIIX. ¡Solo Binns se puede acordar de eso!  
Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, la más fácil de todas. Hagrid les tomó un examen sobre como cuidar los "Urquén"( animales horribles con cola larga y gran tamaño)  
El 17 de Junio tuvieron:  
Herbología, cómo cuidar un Marfect, una planta rara y horrible, en pocas palabras... ¡feísima la pobrecita!.  
Encantamientos donde usaron los hechizos avanzados, recién aprendidos. Bastante fácil comparada con D.C.A.O.  
Astronomía donde describieron unas estrellas desconocidas.  
Y el último día tuvieron:  
Activamente era la única materia de aquel día. Fleur hizo algo parecido a la ultima vez salvo que cosas de mayor tamaño y peso.

- Terminamos, terminamos, terminamos, terminamos, terminamos, terminamos- repetía Ron cuando se sentaron al lado del lago.  
- deja de hinchar repitiendo siempre lo mismo, Ron- dijo Hermione metiendo los pies en el agua. El agua estaba fría pero el día estaba pesado, muy cálido, así que si estaba helada no le importaba mucho que digamos.  
- Odiare para toda mi vida a Snape, ese fue el peor examen aparte de Transformaciones y Adivinación en el cual quede agotado- dijo Ron mirando el cielo.  
- Aritmancia fue común y no me tuve que esforzar- dijo Hermione.  
- es que tu no necesitas esforzarte, sangre sucia y sabelotodo- dijo una voz ya conocida. Draco Malfoy.  
- es mejor que no la molestes, Draco- dijo Marcela que estaba al lado del primo- ¡¡¡O te sacará puntos!!!  
Los Malfoy(ambos)se rieron junto con Crabe y Goyle. Hermione sacó la varita, ya no importaba perder puntos.  
- les prevengo- dijo Hermione.  
Los Slytherin se tiraron para atrás, menos Marcela que también saco la varita.  
- quiero ver si tienes el valor, Granger- dijo La Malfoy muy orgullosa de sus palabras.  
- estas actuando igual que en callejón- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie- ahora veo que me equivoque al pensar que eras buena...  
- Es que así soy, Weasley- dijo Marcela- yo no merezco estar en Gryffindor, además actúe solo para estar cerca y cumplir mi deber como Mortífaga.  
Harry volvió tiempo atrás y pensó.  
-Entrenaron en Durmtrang están preparadas para ser mortífagas, serán las primeras, debes estar orgulloso ¿verdad, Lucius?- eso fue lo que había dicho Voldemort.  
Se refería a Marcela y Sabrina, preparadas para ser Mortífagas y parientes de Lucius.  
Pero Voldemort tuvo razón una de las dos le fallo, esa era Sabrina y la otra había seguido su ordenes al pie de la letra. Y el tercer plan era que los secretos contados le llevaran a algo a Voldemort aparte de otra cosa desconocida, que dieran suficiente información para tener preparado su plan e ir contra la orden del Fénix, que tenía la misión de averiguar lo cercano al Innombrable.

Capitulo 35- La Pelea por la verdad

Hermione cayo al suelo. Había recibido un ataque de paralización total. Marcela se volvió contra Ron y Harry. Estos no retrocedieron. Sacaron sus varitas dispuestos hacer lo casi imposible, detener a un Mortífago preparado.  
Cuando Harry, Ron y Marcela iban a disparar sus hechizos apareció un rayo de luz roja que lleno la escena.  
Sabrina había disparado el expeliarmus, el encantamiento de desarme contra Marcela. Se dirigió a Hermione, lanzó un contra maleficio. Hermione se levantó y agradeció.  
Marcela se levanto. Pero su varita la tenía Sabrina.  
- Has arruinado la única oportunidad del Innombrable- dijo Marcela con ira hacia Sabrina- Lo has traicionado.  
- yo nunca serviré a Lord Voldemort- dijo Sabrina- ¿yo servirle al asesino de mis padres? ¡Por su culpa nunca conocí a mis padres como tantos otros! ¿Crees que por que mi tío y tía son Mortífagos, yo debo serlo? Mis padres fueron asesinados por esa razón, no quisieron ser mortífagos... y si a mí me sigue ese destino... ese será mi destino- Sabrina derramo unas lagrimas por su rostro, tan bello.  
Marcela se levanto y le dio una cachetada a su prima.  
- No llores, Los Malfoy no lloran y tú eres una Malfoy aunque no tengas ese apellido. Fuiste criada por una Mortífaga ¿no serás una? Entonces ¡¡¡Eres una Gryffindor!!!, Eres una sucia Gryffindor, de valor y confianza, no eres... ¡¡¡MI PRIMA!!!- Grito Marcela. Sabrina dejo de llorar pero negó con la cabeza.  
- yo soy una Gryffindor y no soy una Malfoy, soy una Window y tú eres mi prima por sangre. Somos diferentes en carácter y sentimientos, en edad y... Aunque no quieras no soy una Mortífaga- dijo Sabrina con seguridad.  
Los alumnos que pasaban, paraban y se quedaban escuchando la conversación que poco a poco se convertía en una pelea. Por otra parte, Marcela y Sabrina parecían estar expresando su odio una a la otra.  
De la nada apareció McGonagall que paró la pelea y se las llevó al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.  
- deberíamos ir nosotros también- sugirió Hermione- es nuestra culpa que la pelea se haya iniciado, ¿verdad?- Hermione miro a Ron y a Harry pero Harry ya caminaba con decisión hacia el castillo. Hermione y Ron lo alcanzaron.  
- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Ron cuando entraron al vestíbulo. Harry no contesto y siguió caminando escaleras arriba. Hermione y Ron pensaban que se dirigía al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, pero no era así. Tampoco a la sala común sino a la pajarera de lechuzas. Allí por fin Harry les dirigió unas palabras a sus amigos mientras buscaba a Hedwig.  
- Voldemort me sugirió en una carta cuidar mis amistades- dijo Harry pensativamente- le escribiré a Sirius.  
Escribió la carta. Era resumida pero decía todo lo importante. Harry se la dio a Hedwig y volvieron a la sala común. Allí encontraron a Sabrina llorando. Marcela no se veía por ninguna parte. Hermione se acerco a Sabrina.  
- ¿qué paso?  
- el profesor Dumbledore dijo que... debería cambiarme de colegio pero... a mí me gusta Hogwarts- dijo Sabrina entre las lágrimas.  
- ¿y por qué no le dices eso?- pregunto Harry.  
- Mi prima va hacer cambiada a Durmstrang devuelta y mi tía sé ira a vivir devuelta por la zona de ese colegio- dijo Sabrina. Harry se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba sentada al lado de Sabrina- yo no podré quedarme por esa razón, tendría que viajar miles de kilómetros para llegar aquí.  
A Ginny se le ocurrió una idea repentinamente.  
- ¿por qué no vienes a vivir con nosotros, los Weasley?- dijo Ginny mirando a Ron. A Sabrina le brillaron los ojos. No se sabía si por las lágrimas o porque los ojos brillaban- los amigos se ayudan entre sé ¿no?- terminó Ginny.  
- ¿harías eso por mí?- dijo Sabrina poniéndose de pie con Ginny.  
- por supuesto- dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
Se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore casi corriendo. Harry y sus amigos se quedaron en la sala común contemplando a las dos amigas.  
- Eso sería fantástico, podría quedarse en Hogwarts y realmente ella es uno de los orgullos de Gryffindor- dijo Hermione.  
Ron y Harry jugaron una partida de ajedrez mágico. Hermione le dio a Harry algunos consejos que a Harry lo llevo a la derrota. Hermione se disculpo y lo beso en la mejilla. (había muchos en la sala común para un VERDADERO beso)  
Luego Harry jugo contra Hermione. Harry gano. Pero para consolarla, no le importo que hubiera gente alrededor, la beso.  
La mayoría se sorprendió y rió. Pero ninguno(Harry y Hermione)se sonrojo. Sonreían, además tarde o temprano el colegio lo tendría que saber.

Fueron a cenar. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer. En el comedor entro Sabrina con una gran sonrisa seguida por Ginny que más contenta no podía estar. Tanto Marcela como Draco la miraron con caras llenas de odio.  
Marcela no estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor sino en la de Slytherin conversando con Draco y su banda.  
Sabrina se sentó al otro lado de Harry(del otro estaba Hermione)y les comunico lo sucedido.  
- Dumbledore acepto que me quedara con los Weasley mientras mi tía y la madre de Ginny quieran... - dijo Sabrina- mi tía me dijo que estaba bien, pero en realidad no muy contenta.  
- y mamá no puso negación- dijo Ginny sentándose enfrente de Sabrina.  
- ¿y Marcela?- pregunto Ron.  
- ira a vivir cerca de Durmstrang con mi tía, sé ira de Hogwarts- dijo Sabrina sin importarle.  
Sin duda había sido una de las mejores noticias.

Capitulo 37- El regreso a Prive Drive

El fin de aquel curso se acercaba. Recibieron los resultados de los exámenes. Ron había recibido 16 matriculas del honor de la Brujería, Hermione 20(Record) y Harry 18, que hasta él se sorprendió.  
La ultima noche en Hogwarts hubo una cena especial para despedir también a los extranjeros que estaban de visita en Hogwarts. Se pusieron las túnicas negras de Hogwarts y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor.  
Todos los alumnos se sentaron en las correspondientes mesas.  
Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento para dar el último discurso, de aquel año, por supuesto.  
- Otro año se va y sus mentes están más llenas que antes, hubo excelentes notas en el 5° curso. Muchos chicos han obtenido grandes resultados y hay un nuevo Record, hecho por Hermione Granger de Gryffindor, felicitaciones.  
- También quiero agradecer a nuestros invitados por haber competido en el Torneo de Quidditch, él cual termino así: Hogwarts 953, Beauxbatons 943, Durmstrang 820 y Salem 800.  
- El baile de navidad se notaron que hay relaciones entre los estudiantes- Harry y Hermione se sonrieron- y eso es un orgullo ya que deben recordar que ustedes son el futuro. Espero que ustedes logren un futuro mejor, que el pasado que hemos vivido.  
- Recuerden volver con las mentes bien limpias para empezar bien el siguiente curso... ¡A comer!  
Muchos se rieron y sonrieron.  
- Este año no fuimos a ver a Dobby y a Winky- dijo tristemente Ron  
- este año no ha terminado, Ron- dijo Hermione, luego bajo la voz- ¿qué les parece si tenemos una aventura nocturna?- Asintieron.  
Era muy raro que Hermione quisiera violar una regla, tenían que aprovecharla.  
Terminado el banquete, agarraron la capa de invisibilidad, se la pusieron y se pusieron en camino a las cocinas.  
Dobby los recibió con alegría. Winky estaba mejor que el año pasado. Se estaba comportando como un elfo domestico.  
- Los señores y señoritas se acordaron de visitarnos... muchísimas gracias- chillaba un elfo- ¿no querrán algo de comida, como agradecimiento, señores y señorita?  
- ¡pero no hicimos nada! Salvo visitarlos- dijo Ron muy alegre pero sin negar la comida.  
A las 12 se fueron a la sala común llenos de comida, que agradecieron. Comieron los manjares en la sala común y se acostaron luego de haber visitado a sus viejos amigos, los elfos.

Al día siguiente ya estaba todo listo. Los baúles hechos y cada mascota en su lugar. Subieron el tren, llegaron tan pronto que ni se noto que habían subido. Había llegado la hora de despedirse.  
- ojalá Dumbledore te deje venir este año a la madriguera- dijo Ron.  
- yo también, además, quiero ver a mi novia- dijo Harry besando a Hermione.  
- Nos vemos- dijo como signo de despedida Hermione, que se fue con sus padres.  
La madre de Ron saludó a Harry. Sabrina se iría desde ahora con los Weasley.  
Se despidió de los Weasley y Sabrina y camino hacia tío Vernon que lo miraba con ira. Pero Harry estaba acostumbrado, además tenía una vecina que era su madrina y... Bruja.


End file.
